


【德赫】拨云见日/But the Darkness Alters

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, theses tags above are according to the original work, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 纳威·隆巴顿没有被选中为英雄。德拉科甚至试都没试一下。但到战争结束、梦魇开始之时，这两个人，还有赫敏，会尽一切所能来组织另一位黑魔王不会从灰烬中升起。通向地狱之路，和一切……【授权翻译，原作者Colubrina，AO3和Ffn均可搜到，原作者禁止搬出这两个网站所以两边都放一下。我知道被墙了所以只是作为记录备份。】Translation work of “But the Darkness Alters” by ColubrinaAddress: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350726/chapters/48255334
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

故事开始于一个男孩。

也可能是开始于一个男孩和一个女孩。

并不是同一个男孩。那就简单多了。第一个男孩，他是那种安静的类型。不被重视。比人们想象得要更加强大，但很低调，直到那一年——那恐怖的一年——让他学会了如何领导他人。您瞧，他不得不如此。其他人都太过恐惧，结果证明，他一直害怕自己做错事或者做得不够好却有个伴生影响：他不怕真正的怪物。他已经想象过太多次最糟的可能，等它们真的降临时，他心底一部分想着，“这就是你遭遇的一切？我能应付这个。”

另一个男孩，他从未对任何事物感到过恐惧，直到为时已晚。

来担心我们的第一个男孩，纳威，瞧着这个世界向他的同学三人组致敬，而世界最糟糕的时候他们根本不在那里。他们去寻宝，寻找一切被滥用的东西，然后凯旋而归迎接荣光与名望。他们不曾给受伤的孩子缝合伤口，不曾反复挨打，也不曾日复一日地醒来，看着昔日的避难所变成一座地狱。怨恨会把最柔软的心凝成磐石，一旦一个男人——因为现在已经不能把他再称作男孩——挺身而出、被人们追随，一旦他以鲜血、泪水和劳苦为代价有所斩获，你就不能指望他再优雅地退回到人群之中。人不是这样的。

也要担心我们的第二个男孩。名字是德拉科·马尔福。胆小鬼。霸凌者。那个发现已经太迟而无法被世界原谅的男孩，永远地告别了孩提时代。

此外，如果你很聪明，如果你对故事有所了解，也要为那个女孩担心。因为她认为自己了解他们两个。

* * *

阶级失去了意义。德拉科·马尔福把他的刀——课前被交给他，收回时又要仔细检查——就好像他得用一把刀才伤得了人，好像他会再去伤害别人一样——一把刺进了石榴里，然后撬开了它。红色的汁液淌了出来，将刀片、手指和木板染上了色。

“小心点。”赫敏·格兰杰说。她低声念了个咒语来控制渗出的果汁，他站在那儿盯着，僵住了一下。

“对不起。”他喃喃道。他开始把种子挖出来，一粒粒地丢进研磨钵里。一粒。两粒。三粒。

“那会有帮助的，”她说，嗓子紧得几乎说不出话来。停顿了一下，咬了咬牙，重新道：“如果你集中精神，会有帮助的。”

四粒。

“我是，”他说。他很擅长魔药学，他能一边睡觉一边做这种特殊的魔药——治疗魔法伤害的补剂。他几乎这么做过，不止一次。只是果汁的红色一下子让他回过神来。仅此而已。

五粒。

下一粒种子紧紧粘在膜上，他放下了刀，用手来把它挖出来。即使种子上带了一小块白色的膜，药水也不起作用了。你酿造的时候并不能察觉。不能。你只会在把它给什么人喝，发现于事无补时才会知道。他们的伤口没有愈合，他们的血没有止住。他们喝了本该治愈他们的魔药，却在你的怀里死去。那是你在夜里偷偷酿的，专门为了治疗他们。他已经学会了用手指筛过每一粒种子来感受它们。手指知道眼睛看不出的事情。

“当然，”她说。“你很仔细。”轻蔑的声音大到足以让其他同学从他们自己的没有意义的事务中抬眼望过来。斯拉格霍恩，带着无聊又通常漫不经心的神情，低了低手里正在看的报纸，视线越过上方边缘盯着他们俩。

赫敏·格兰杰并不是作为青少年罪犯改造计划的一员回到霍格沃茨的。她不是在这儿来代替监禁，所以她的魔杖就挂在她的腰上，证明着她仍被信任。德拉科的视线扫过那根木棍，然后定在了她嘴唇的弧度上。

他把他的种子丢到其他的种子一起，然后把他那双被染红的手按到她的长袍上，用全力推了她。斯拉格霍恩清了清嗓子，要宣布德拉科的再一次禁闭。不会有鞭子了，那他有什么好在乎的？

赫敏一把将他推了回去。她比他想的要强壮，也更加苛刻。她抽出了魔杖对准他，而他希望——以一种几年里不曾奢望过任何事的强度——她会这么做。

“你们两个，”斯拉格霍恩在她能行动之前气急败坏地说，“去见麦格。”他们两个谁也没动，他强调着补充，“现在。”赫敏放低了她的魔杖，转转脚后跟朝门口走去。

“我会打扫干净的。”纳威从旁边的工作台平静地说。

德拉科扫了一眼研磨钵。六粒完美的种子。本可以做成很好的补剂。

然后他跟上了赫敏·格兰杰，被人宠爱的救世主，走出房间，穿过大厅，爬上移动楼梯到了校长办公室。

* * *

黑暗。黑暗。鞭声。

你先听到抽打空气的声音，然后才感受到被打。火辣。奚笑。你支撑不住自己了。手铐因为承重（比以前轻，你不再是那个胖乎乎的男孩了）而陷进你手腕里……

鞭声。火辣。奚笑。

你的体重让你一点点下沉。你把注意力集中在这儿。金属在你皮肤上的感觉。在一切都在灼烧的痛苦地狱里，痛感有个高峰，你可以把注意力放在一件事上，那个金属制品切进你的肉体。

你会留下伤疤。不是从……

黑暗。鞭声。抽打。你现在尖叫着。你能听到那声音，感觉到喉咙里的嘶哑，但你已经将不在场的艺术发展完善。他们不会杀你。他们甚至不会用难以修复的方式伤害你。你并不处于真正的危险中，不像其他人。这就是你为什么要介入。将注意引导你的身上。反抗他们。他们甚至不敢伤害你太多。不敢对一个纯血统。

你很久之前就不再害怕了。但你会保留这些伤疤，这些留在你手腕上的。当费尔奇第一次将手铐拷在你手腕上时你如此下定了决心。他大笑的时候涂抹喷到了你的眼睛里。当他笑的时候。当他……

鞭声。火辣。寂静。

有人打开了你的手铐，你的脸贴在地板上。石头。坚硬。冰冷。受欢迎。一只脚踢了你，你因为新的疼痛而蜷缩起来。不同的。不同是更糟的。破裂的器官很容易治愈。被撕裂的后背很容易治愈。你会好起来的。就在下一天。

门关上了。冰冷。石头贴着你的脸。你得站起来。再过一分钟你会的。再过一分钟。门开了。

一双手抬起你的头。嘴边的玻璃杯。石榴。生活的一部分。那一刻你开始哭泣。果汁从你的嘴角流出来，淌下去。出离时间。出离希望。难以吞咽。疼痛的喉咙。“喝进去。”完美的上层阶级的元音。就是你奶奶希望你拥有的那种。他们是英雄。抵抗了黑魔王。被折磨到精神错乱。作为他们的儿子你很骄傲。总是希望你有那么好。那么好。那么好。

“看在他妈上帝的份上，纳威，在他们回来之前吞下去。”

吞。喉咙记得如何做。药水顺着食管滑入，生效了。一只手放在你的脸上，修长的手指。拇指用力地擦掉了你脸上的泪痕。皮肤被缝合。喉痛被治愈。一点点的魔法让你重回完整。当一杯药水就能解决住院一个月才能恢复的问题时，限制就很少了。魔法如此美妙。你爱魔法。

你的拯救者看着你，白金色的发丝垂落在脸上，太过尖锐而难以用英俊形容。尽管，仍然如此有性吸引力。那不是把棍子插进齿轮里么？把你优秀的用来制造新的小纯种的纯种精液，全都灌进德拉科·马尔福的屁股里。

“你被修好了？”他问。他站起身，在裤子上擦了擦他修长的手指。

脑子打结。一定是因为你看着德拉科·马尔福，满脑子都是你想要他。当人们逃离死亡时，他们想要性。就是这么个东西。生存等同于欲望，所以你的脑子紧紧抓住那个给你提供治疗的人。

“就像新的一样，”你说。你站起来。“衬衫烂了，虽然。”是的。它被撕碎了。而你已经习惯。

他也是。

德拉科·马尔福耸了耸肩，撑起他长袍的那副瘦削肩膀耸了耸。在夜里的大厅很难看见，而且长袍意味着制服，从身后看不出来是谁。校服是种伪装。

你恨这个世界。

哈利他妈的在哪儿？

“等这结束了，我们就去购物，”马尔福说。“把对角巷里所有的衬衫都买下来。”

“是啊，”你说。你拉起衬衫的袖口，将它们拉过白色，红色，处在不同愈合阶段的环状伤口。手镯。帕德玛过去经常戴许多层层叠叠的金手镯。几十个。它们在她走路的时候发出声响。她不再佩戴它们了。你们都在寂静中幽灵般滑行。

“当然，”你说。“等这结束了。”

这永远都不会结束。

* * *

“战争结束了。”麦格先是盯着赫敏，然后是德拉科，从唇缝里挤出几个词。他察觉到自己的眉毛挑起，条件反射下自动摆出的冷笑就如呼吸一般自然。那种让卡罗兄妹却步的表情。我比你们优越，它表示，而他们相信了，于是它起了效果。并没能阻止他受到惩罚，但使他们的触碰相当轻微。那一年里他们在霍格沃茨走廊里徘徊着想要减轻痛苦时，他父亲可能会蒙羞，但是命运之轮不停转动，黑魔王如此善变。安全为上。最好不要伤害那个核心支持者的儿子，尤其是那个打破霍格沃茨围墙让食死徒进入的男孩。

如果他低下头，他会看到这间办公室的石板上有血迹。有些东西还没有变得干净。有些东西永远不会。他一直盯着校长，尽量不去想这座城堡为何一定要保留这些逝者的纪念。

当霍格沃茨做选择时它是一座难搞的建筑。

“马尔福先生，你在听我讲话吗？”

他并没。他已经走了神，思绪盘旋着降落到那些尸体上，他帮助过的，没帮助过的，浸入到城堡的水泥中加固，永远不会被舍弃。“校长？”他尽可能礼貌地问。对她说他走神了，她可能会命令……

不。米勒娃·麦格不会。

“对不起，”他说。“回忆。”他轻声说，她点了点头。她脑海里也有一套她自己的对战争的恐惧，他很确定。他们都是如此。

“我认为你这样没有道理，”赫敏·格兰杰说。他感觉是她又说了一遍这句话。“也不公平。他袭击了我，而你的答复是让我花更多时间和他待在一起？”

靠。他错过了什么？

“我怀疑你付出过努力，”麦格说。“你从来都不是一个特别害羞的孩子，格兰杰小姐。”

“我的重点，”那个不是很害羞的孩子——女人，实际上——用一种刺痛了他的耳朵的声音说，“是……”

“或者你可以回家。”米勒娃·麦格温和地说。

格兰杰说到一半停了下来。

“你没有被要求待在这儿，”麦格说。“波特先生和韦斯莱先生都接受了工作。你不需要坐在这里准备你的N.E.W.T.s，如果你想要这样，我很乐意让你春天的时候回来，和其他回来的学生一起参加考试。

“但我不想离开，”格兰杰小声道。她似乎突然看起来只有原来一半那么大。德拉科在眼角瞟了她一眼。她的肩膀耷拉着向前弯曲。她吮住自己的脸颊，像个孤魂野鬼。甚至她的头发都沮丧起来。“我没有地方去了。”

“别傻了。”没有人能像麦格一样表达不要说废话的英国态度。“你可以和韦斯莱一家待在一起，或者在波特先生的联排别墅里，或者找份工作在你自己的公寓里养活自己。你有很多，很多个选择，但你要是想待在这儿，你就得遵守规则。”

这是第一次。德拉科看波特的时候，先是带着愤恨，然后是嫉妒，再然后是恐惧。而如果你看到波特，你就会看到格兰杰。他们从来不曾对规则显示出任何尊重。也许你打破规则是为了打败一个怪物的时候，你是应该得到一点回旋的余地。当他堕落到权威的错误一方时，规则制定者都是魔鬼，而他足够聪明，没有被抓住在错误的地方和错误的人讲话。卡罗兄妹从不留情。

“所以，我们决定了，”麦格校长打破了沉默。“格兰杰小姐，你和马尔福先生将在晚上一起为医务室提供补充的药剂，加入工作顺利，我会在你们的魔药N.E.W.T.s成绩加上一个嘉奖的标记。”

德拉科从来没听过这种事。他被逗笑了，好像这很重要似的。没人会雇佣他做任何工作，但很幸运，他也没有必要让他们雇佣。富有。超过克利萨斯的财富。超过任何一百个巫师有权拥有的财富。富到不需要做任何平民的工作，只是为了租一套可怜的小公寓。

倒不是说有哪位房东会让他走过她的地板。

“听起来……”

“完全疯了。”格兰杰没让他说完。“你为什么信任他配出来任何的药？”

“或者你可以打包你的行李。”

“那么，魔药实验室见，”见她没回答，德拉科说。他拿出在卡罗兄妹面前对混血儿说话的语气。被恶心到。又觉得有点好笑。随时准备打压任何虚张声势。他们只能接受。这让多数理智的人恨他。格兰杰，他很高兴地注意到，是很理智的。她的眼睛闪烁着，咬紧了下颚。

“你没有变，”她说。她捡起她的包，跺着脚走向门口，离开之前又刺了他一下。“而且你永远不会。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

_信的第二页_

_——在西弗勒斯_ _·斯内普的旧教室外竖起一块牌子，你能相信吗？我们不再在这里酿魔药了，这倒是一种解脱。我不确定我可以坐在那间房间里，被全是他的东西围绕，不去想他曾在想什么。我的意思是，这么多年里。难以置信。不管怎么说。纳威回来了，但我觉得他对纪念牌不太满意。我看见他站在那儿，手掌伸出来盖住了它，呼吸如此急促以至于我担心他会晕过去。我问他要不要我陪他去医务室，他说他没事。反正医务室几乎什么都没有。我陷入了一场和马尔福（也回来了，我好不幸）的推搡比赛，然后麦格决定关我们俩的禁闭，一起为补给酿造魔药。我难以相信她信任他不会在里面吐口水或者别的什么。我不得不完成所有的事，一边还要盯着他，因为我不能让他把我的事搞砸了。M.威胁我如果我不能和那个白痴一起完成禁闭我就得离开这儿。她的父母一定花了成吨的加隆为他回来铺路，在他做了那些事之后。但是因为没有人会给我买来实习机会，所以我必须拿到足够的N.e.w.t.s来证明——_

* * *

吃饭依然很难。过去就是过去意味着过去就是现在紧紧地扼住你的咽喉。你坐在长凳上，它被年复一年的无数学生们磨得光滑。你不得不背对着房间。每一点声响都让你更安静。别动。听。勺子刮擦浅盘。食物被放进盘中。有人走过去。回头，随意点，看看那是谁。

马尔福。

桌子一端传来笑声。一切又恢复了正常。抬头的次数减少了。有人试探着开了个玩笑。幸福感。你倒了果汁，因为大家都这么做。他们坐着，吃着，咽下牛肉和土豆，而你数着生命里的幸事因为你不能数缺漏了什么人。谁也不缺。

只缺了你。

只缺了死去的人。

还有那些无法忍受回来的人，缺了他们。

“……她不得不和那个可怕的马尔福一起关禁闭，你敢信？”

你看了过去，看是谁在讲话。混血。混血，所以很危险。混血，所以她该小点声。你不想晚些时候把她从架子上拖下来，因为阿莱克托听到了她的话。不想——

你咬紧了嘴唇。血。铁锈味。结束了。她可以讲八卦了。血统不再重要。它从不重要。重要的是有这么多人死掉。

那个女孩看到了你再看他，于是放低了声音。牛肉的味道很糟。让你反胃。你仍然能听见她讲话。你让你自己学会了倾听一切声音。摇晃的果汁。脚步声。盘子的碰撞声。私语声。“并不是说我在乎。我的意思是，不过是 _格兰杰_ 。如果不是她总和波特和韦斯莱黏在一起，她就什么也不是。”

“对吧？”引起了一阵笑声。赫敏从来都不很被人们喜欢，不被女孩子们。

“但是是 _马尔福_ 。”声音里带着厌恶。“还好不是我。”

晚餐的味道太重了。你觉得不舒服。胃胀。胆汁的味道在你喉头灼烧。吞下去。酸涩。推开椅子，木板压着你的双腿后侧。抓起你的包。走开。跑起来会吸引视线。不要跑。走到门口。快步。地板在你脚下。石头。推力。清新的空气。灰尘。好奇的肖像画。你吸了口气。

西奥多·诺特走过。你点了点头。他也是。他和马尔福一样被困在这儿。他的手臂上没有标记，但是有一位食死徒父亲。你一直有所怀疑，而审判证实了它。审判时魔法部扯掉了他们的袖子，将他们降格成一堆名为食死徒的肉，于是观众们就可以退缩着倒吸一口气，热爱这全然的戏剧性。诺特的父亲。马尔福的父亲。马尔福。肉，他们都变成了腐肉，交予大众享用。战争结束了！看看我们将怎么献祭这些人来复仇！人们咆哮着，他们身体散发出的恶臭席卷向你。

席卷向你。

结束。

门开了。

马尔福慢慢地走出来，昂贵的包悬在胯部。诺特一定告诉了他你在这儿。多可悲啊你，因为晚餐的味道而恶心。

“今晚的晚餐糟透了，”他说。

“寄宿学校的食物。”

“我有瓶酒，”他说。“三楼的那个房间？”

“我不会拒绝的，”你说。一个你能做到的尽可能接近同意的答案。突出的颧骨挤出一个同样勉强的微笑。同样失落。同样意会。

赫敏·格兰杰出现了。迟的。跑着。你在她进去吃饭前抓住了她的手臂。“别，”你说。他们并不是她的朋友。

“啊，格兰杰，”马尔福说。他勉强的坦诚不见了，被一层脆弱的保护壳取代，让人想要打碎。“来和我们一起喝一杯。”他冷笑了声，翻了个白眼。他浑身上下每一根毛发都在叫嚣着让她离开这儿。她怎么敢留下来。也许这就是为什么她绷紧成一堵愤怒的墙，跟着你们两个，去往一个她从没见过的房间。

* * *

德拉科没想到她会跟着他们。他根本不想她在这儿。诺特和他说了纳威的事情，然而还有一点从去年开始他就挂在心上：你不会让人淹死。任何人。即使他们是被人爱戴的黄金男孩。即使他们是英雄。

然而，格兰杰，可以一边儿去，他不在乎。

但她没有。她迈着沉重的步伐跟在他们后面，脸上挂着正如他讨厌她那样讨厌他的表情。毕竟，他是可恨的。食死徒。叛徒。懦夫。任何此前不了解的人，在他的小马表演审判之后都知道了。一些老成员在傲罗撤掉他们的袖子时挑衅地举起了他们的标记。真正的信徒，毫无疑问。当他们把他的露出来时，他转过了头，苍白的面色无法掩饰灼烧着羞耻感的红晕。观众们爱看这个。他的痛苦比那些面无表情的斯多葛主义者有趣得多。当看到他抑制不住的泪水时，他们嘲笑得更欢快了。

_哭宝宝！一无是处！希望你在阿兹卡班也爱哭！_

尽管并没有判处他去阿兹卡班。青年。希望。一个给他们自我感觉良好的机会。 _我们展示仁慈，看看他怎么赎罪。_ 迄今为止，他的赎罪包括在霍格沃茨服刑，没有魔杖，还有和赫敏·格兰杰一起关禁闭。也许并不是对他罪行的最好处理。

和赫敏·格兰杰一起喝酒。这算一种赎罪的方式？毫无疑问，他会煎熬，所以最好这算数。也许她会喝太多，那他就可以像黄鼠狼（weasel）一样溜过去讨个吻，手掌滑过她的乳房。他接受的惩罚包括禁欲，但他可不太喜欢这个。而她又足够漂亮。比足够漂亮得多。

纳威把他的手放在了他们昔日避难所的木门上，德拉科等在一旁。这扇房间并不为每个人打开。它必须得喜欢你。纳威总被它喜欢。他嘛，有时候是。奇怪的是，金妮·韦斯莱从来都没，尽管如果有别人打开了门的话它还是会让她进去的。咔哒一声，锁被打开，门旋开了。

“这是什么？”格兰杰从他们身边挤进去，进到了昔日的藏身处、医务室、休息点和避难所。

“这是个房间，”德拉科说。“城堡里有它们，反正我是被这么告知的。”他扑到了零散堆在房间里的一尊黑色沙发上。最初他们发现这里时到处都盖着厚厚的灰尘，然而经过一夏天的冷落，又变成这样了。家养小精灵们不来这儿。没有家养小精灵。没有教授。没有食死徒。

好吧，除了他。

纳威找到了一托盘从礼堂顺来的旧玻璃杯，拿起一个闻了闻，决定把它洗一下。一点 _清泉如水_ 加一个快速晃动就行了。他们没人会在意有一丁点污垢，火焰威士忌能给大多数东西消毒。

纳威坐了下来，德拉科立刻倒酒。两人碰了碰杯，紧接着又来一轮。格兰杰小口抿着她的，脸因灼烧感而纠到一起，让德拉科莫名地觉得恼人。这可不是什么地下室酿的劣质威士忌。他一直带Ogden最好的酒过来。没有人会拒绝有着好酒的男人，在战争时期，没有人。即使他是另一边的，或者说应该是，或被认为是。酒精能交朋友。

“你该把它吞下去，”他说。“而不是含在嘴里。”

她照做了，眼泪从眼睛里涌出来，压不住一连串的咳嗽。他笑着又把她的杯子倒满。“第二杯会简单点儿。”他说。“第三杯会像是一个吻。”

她把第二杯灌进去，眼睛一刻也没离开他，举起杯等他的第三次。他装满酒，把瓶子放在一旁，退回沙发把头枕在靠背上。“你还好吧？”他问。这个问题并不是问格兰杰的，而奇迹的是，她似乎知道这点。

纳威笑了声。很短促。这是每次德拉科把他从地板上拉起、向他的食管里倒药水时他发出的声音。“我会好的，”他说。没变过的老一套谎话。“你呢？”

“去他的，我很有钱。谁他在乎？”

他们碰了碰杯，格兰杰看在一旁。“怎么了？”德拉科蛮横地问，仿佛看不懂她皱起的眉头。她从纳威看向他的眼神。她的震惊。也许她觉得纳威经过去年已经失心疯了。而她也即将差不到哪去。卡罗兄妹在破坏。破坏了一些东西，一些人，还有他，也许还有纳威。金妮没有。无所畏惧的姜发女孩脊骨坚挺，支撑着她在阴影之间游走。黑暗无法侵蚀她。然而坐在旧沙发上的他们两个呢？被打碎成片。

“我不知道你们两个是朋友，”她说。“仅此而已。”

第二杯已经空了，德拉科给他自己倒了第三杯酒，重新把酒瓶放到脚边。“每个从去年幸存的人或多或少都算是朋友，”他说。朋友。兄弟。一些人放下得更容易，好吧，即使他们夜里还是会尖叫着醒来，至少他们白天走在大厅里时没什么困扰。他们找工作、参加考试、筹划婚礼，绞尽脑汁让生活能够继续前进。他们会好好活着。他们不会想那些不可饶恕咒，或者怎么施展它们。你怎么能做到 _像_ 他们一样。

有时候他觉得那些词还贴着他的嘴唇。 _魂魄出窍。钻心剜骨。_

他怀疑纳威也一样。

金妮·韦斯莱不会。卢娜·洛夫古德不会。那几十个安然无恙挺过难关的人不会。但他仍觉得。纳威？很可能。过去宛如鬼影将他牢牢缠住。

波特会吗？格兰杰会吗？

“我们不是朋友，”她说。

纳威回应了她。“你不在这儿。”太尖锐了，德拉科可能害怕说出口。他就知道纳威会插手。他的弱点里没有恐惧，从来没有。

“我在……”

“忙着，是啊，”纳威说。“马尔福在这儿。你不在。哈利不在。罗恩不在。他在这儿。我在这儿。”

“可他是个食死徒，”她说。这是她唯一用得上的指责。

纳威耸了耸肩，不屑一顾。“而你是麻瓜出身。”

“然而我们在这儿，一起喝酒，幸福快乐的一家，”德拉科说。火焰威士忌已经开始发挥魔力。他那些愤怒的锋芒逐渐变得迟钝，绝望感也慢慢消散。会好起来的。最糟的日子已经过去了。“谁想做爱吗？”

纳威笑了。“你到早上就不尊重我了，”他说，“所以我退出。”

德拉科也笑起来。“谁说我现在就尊重你了？”

格兰杰的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，吞回了那些他猜得到她迫切想说出来的一切。他不知道她尝起来会什么样，愤怒或轻蔑，还是兼而有之呢。

* * *

**__ **

**_**信的第三页** _ **

_……补救。我从来没需要过两剂。我猜是想把它都喝光吧。我很担心纳威，但是他能警示我那些流言蜚语还是蛮贴心的。啊。我讨厌女孩们。我希望金妮能回来，我就不会那么寂寞了，但是看到纳威，我想我明白她为什么不想回来。他不一样了。真的不一样了。我觉得我们在外面逃亡的那一年这里比每个人想说的要糟糕得多。但哈利要过来和麦格打招呼了，我好兴奋！我希望你也能做到，尽管我知道从工作中抽时间很难，而每个人都愿意为他做了的事情而更加宽待他。我所有的爱，希望我圣诞节回家的时候能见到你和金妮！_

_xxxooo_

_~赫敏_

* * *

德拉科把舌头抵在齿背上，尽量保持中立的表情。他能感到鼻腔里的压力在增加，左眼也开始抽搐。晚餐从来是他一天里最不喜欢的时间，而今天实际上更糟了。哈利·波特在这儿。被仰慕者包围着，从格兰芬多的长桌旁发出笑声。他扮演着人们指望他成为的那个英雄，手臂环过格兰杰的肩膀，朝每一个人微笑。

好吧不是每个人。他从来没有望向斯莱特林的桌子。他那温暖的同志情谊当然不是给他们的。就知道。

毕竟德拉科盯了这个人几年，即使别人注意不到，他也能看出他抱着肩膀时的紧张感。波特从来不想成为人群的焦点。比德拉科更善良的人会同情他的处境。他为其他人牺牲自己赢得战争的回报就是过一个被他不情愿的东西堆满的生活。

德拉科没那么好。

格兰杰似乎很高兴他回来了。当你只有两个朋友的时候，你得紧紧地抓住他们。被不喜欢她的人或只是觉得她除了是波特的小跟班以外一无是处的人包围，对她而言一定很可怕。她今天的表现不太可能改变他们的看法。

“向征服者英雄致敬，”西奥说。他闷闷不乐地把叉子插进今晚餐桌上的馅饼里。“我们该向他扔玫瑰花吗? ”

德拉科哼了一声。他的眼睛从格兰芬多的长桌上移不开。格兰杰在那儿，比他最近见到她的时候活泼得多。波特努力显得高兴回来。而纳威把嘴唇抿成了一条线，德拉科太熟悉的表情。

鼻腔越来越疼。德拉科的拇指沿着下颚线按压，希望能缓解一些疼痛。

“我猜他会在黑魔法防御术课上做个演讲，”西奥说。他把叉子又戳进馅饼里，一尖端在盘子底刮擦。声音让德拉科瑟缩了一下。“和打败黑魔王的人一起上一堂大师课。”

“伏地魔，”德拉科说。西奥退缩了，德拉科并不怪他。伏地魔死后，德拉科强迫自己一遍又一遍地说这个名字，直到他的嘴不再回避这个词。直到他不再感到害怕。他不会再给那个人如此多的满足感。他不会再让自己害怕那个该死的名字。

“不管你怎么称呼，”西奥说。“不能否认的是，波特杀死了他。”

不论他多用力地用拇指戳他的下颚，头痛都没有减轻。德拉科把手放进他的水里蘸了蘸，再沿着额头到太阳穴按摩。“你还好吗？”西奥问。

德拉科注意到了纳威的嘴。他特别生气。生气、沮丧又绝望，他攥紧了拳头直到指甲深深地扎进手掌中。这不公平。波特干了什么？他去露营，然后回来，用了一个小孩的咒语解除了伏地魔的魔杖。他就是运气好。忍受黑魔法意味着什么，剩下的其他人都比他要了解得多。他们日复一日地与他们战斗。他们感受着伏地魔用鞋跟把他们推下去时那缓慢的折磨，而他们仍然每天努力起床，去上课，让自己浸没在黑暗里，否则只能死去。

纳威站起身，冲波特笑了笑，然后离开，脸上的表情虚伪地让德拉科牙疼。他漫不经心地走出了餐厅，步伐坚定。不急不躁。亦不留恋。

“你要跟着他？”西奥问。

* * *

“你对那个该死的预言知道多少？”你问道。

德拉科耸了耸肩。他懒洋洋地躺在那儿，枕在沙发边缘，手里端着酒。你转了个身，腿蹭到了他的。你等着他挪开，但他靠了过来，把头枕在了你等膝盖上。压力。重量。信任。或者只是他喝得昏了头。这就是你来这儿，来这间房的原因。来释放。来摘掉面具。其他人都视你为领袖。就像个勇敢的格兰芬多。你不知道他怎么看你。不会是坚不可摧。他把你从地板上拉起来太多次了。不论如何，你不必对他保持他妈的完美无暇。这是个解脱。

“预言都是扯淡，”他说。这可能是他唯一一件赞同赫敏·格兰杰的事情。

“很有意思，”你说。彻头彻尾的谎言，因为有意思正是它的反面。“两个婴儿符合预言的标准。”你喝得太多了，再喝不下一口。你的嘴发不出这个词，于是你更加缓慢地重说一遍。“预，言，的，标，准。”

“两个能杀死黑魔王的小屁孩儿？”德拉科问道。他的笑声尖酸而苦涩。“另一个倒霉的混蛋是谁？”

“我，”你轻声说。

他没作回答。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科与其他人关系提及，耐心些，德赫仍在建构中

第三章

_占卜论文第二页_

_——太字面意思。大多数预言只是在预言室里慢慢腐烂，无人问津，也没应验，还有更多的预言从来没有记录。然而，当人们意识到自己在被魔法部证实的预言中所扮演的角色，他们常常会无意识地采取行动，而这就让预言更有可能最终实现。（参见：_ _Murial Aelwyn和五只猫的案例，全文附在附录C中，将在后文详论。）_ _这会带来灾难性的后果。最好的避免方法是——_

* * *

你讨厌这个。你从来不擅长魔药学，何况是和一个——啊，你恨他——老师在同一个教室，帮助（逼迫）你，确保你不会搞砸。告诉你你就是会搞砸。你需要赫敏在你耳边嘘声提醒。斯内普总这么讲。没有她，你就一无所成。一文不值。不够优秀。

量配料。割断。切碎。刀子在木板上滑了一下，哗啦一声掉到水槽里。金属摩擦瓷器。该死，是不是声音太大了？别人听到了吗？你回头看了看。门还是关着。你把灯光调得很暗。大多数教授都站在你这边，他们也讨厌这个。除了费尔奇。除了阿米库斯。除了阿莱克托。

除了斯内普。

天啊，难道他不爱在这里看你趴在坩埚边搅拌种子？讽刺。嘲笑。你看得到他脸上的嘲笑。你的羞耻，他的珍藏。

专注点。

你做得到。你必须做到。割断。切碎。搅拌。称量。就像烹饪一样。这个你也不太擅长。你不够优秀。勉强有点魔力，你叔叔就是这么想的。失败的小胖子，帕金森以前不就是这么喊你的？你一无所长，一无所是。你该停下来，在把这该死的魔药搞砸之前，在把它拿给杀死本该被治愈的人之前。

一个水龙头在滴水。太吵了。每一滴落到盆里的水声都在你耳边回荡，你讨厌这个，你很这个。你会被抓住的。你会被重新戴上手铐，吊起来，尖叫着。

滴水。

刀切。

门开了。

你转过身准备好保护自己，准备好倒掉药水否认一切，然而是马尔福，仿佛镶在门框里，被身后的灯火勾勒出轮廓。德拉科·马尔福。好极了。他苍白的发丝在阴影里为面庞增添了层光晕。“放松，隆巴顿，”他说。他听起来心情不错。他突然合上身后的门，你现在和 _他们_ 中的一员在同一个小房间里了。你几乎能感觉到他的标记，就在他的衬衫之下。没有人能确定他拿了标记，只是谣言四起。你相信那些。你后退了一步，他慢悠悠地走向你临时搭建的实验室。砧板，刀，坩埚，植物。很明显你在做什么。他拿起刀掂了掂。你忘了刀可以用作武器。就算他割开你的肠子也不会有人阻止。别人只会站在一旁咂舌。该死，卡罗兄妹甚至会揉揉他的头发，夸他终于长大了，发挥了他的潜力。你知道他们觉得他有点让人失望。没法同情这个。他是个臭食死徒。你是个烂英雄。

他手里还拿着刀。你得好好想想。

水龙头又漏了一滴水。啪嗒一声，又从边缘滑落。一个女孩从走廊外经过，勉强发出的假笑，欺骗，你意识到有人在监视。你该逃跑。而他在你和出口之间。

他转过身去戳着堆在桌上的材料，都是从店里乞讨来的。“这个是N.E.W.T.级别的，”他说。“可不是你的技能。”

“滚开，马尔福，”你喃喃道。想着他居然只看配料就知道你在做什么。他一直擅长魔药学。斯内普的爱宠之一。

他回过头来看你，嘴角抽了抽，却没走开。也没说什么。他站在那儿，你等在一旁，重心在两只脚之间倒换，紧张地听着水龙头的滴水声，女孩子们从外面走过。他做完了药水。比你能做到的快得多。倒入了你买的一打瓶子里。用一个简单的咒语收拾干净。

他拿了两瓶放进自己口袋，说:“我把这个当成酬劳了。”

他把刀子扔向了你。哐当一声掉到你的脚边。你接不住。从来都不。你不是哈利·波特。你抓不到金色飞贼，你也不会去接一把在空中飞着的刀。

“别处见。”然后马尔福走了，你双膝一软滑坐下来，蜷缩在冰冷的瓷砖上。

* * *

德拉科冷冷地看着波特，然后抓起包离开了房间。格兰芬多长桌的笑声戳在他的离去的背上。他知道他们对战争胜利自鸣得意，何况他们的盖世英雄回来了，只有更开心。毕竟，他们赢了，而他输了。他这边输了。

纳威就在不远处。他坐在一条长凳上，托着头缩成一团。“经常来这儿？”德拉科问道，坐在了他旁边。

绝望已经在那个人的眼里落户。绝望与渴望。德拉科对前者无能为力。霍格沃茨没有任何课程任何教授教你如何熬过“幸免于难”。并没有所谓《此后之年101》这种明确的教学大纲，教你如何克服你折磨过同学，然后再和他们团结起来。也没有论文让你写，写为什么你不该去恨那些带着完整灵魂从这里离开的人。

然而，渴望。他能满足这个。

他把手放在了纳威的下巴上。抚摸这个词太温和了。他是紧紧地攥住那个人。攥住，就像溺水者紧紧抓住另一个。纳威早晨没刮胡子，胡茬戳着德拉科的手指，继而是他的嘴。他把牙齿咬进了纳威的下唇，纳威的手放在他的背上，蜷缩的指尖会在他身上留下淤痕。“三楼，”纳威说。“别在这儿。”

门把他们放了进来。

* * *

_信件摘录_

_——盯着他、等他把事情搞砸，这让我精疲力尽。当然，他把一切都做得很完美。他知道我在盯着。他每次看我的时候都一脸嘲笑，而我只想把他切的那些超完美超完美的虫子渣扔到他的蠢脸上。记得我们还是孩子时我扇过他么？天啊，能再来一次就好了。真希望我可以。但我会乖一点的。我有自制力。尽管在这里很难。我还是想留在这儿。真的。只是有点缺乏意义感。为什么当我们的命运都被那个甚至没提到我的愚蠢预言给搞乱了，我还要写关于预言的论文？等我回去的时候记得提醒我要讲一个确实包括了我的预言。简直太荒谬。不论如何，这里的每个人都不错。有点奇怪。当我没看他们时他们可能吞下成加隆的镇定药水，但大家似乎都把那些已经抛到了脑后。麦格和我说“战争结束了”就像是我应该把过去打包存到盒子里然后继续生活。也许这对她有用。但我还是很生气。我想冲人大喊大叫，我还是总哭。你和哈利还好吗？有时候我觉得很孤独，我——_

* * *

德拉科把酒瓶递给她，看着格兰杰又给自己倒了一杯。她的手不像半个小时之前那么稳了。但还好并没有洒出来。把最好的Ogden倒到地板上应该可以构成犯罪，处罚以……

好吧，他不确定该有什么处罚。他不喜欢想惩罚任何人。让人们随便跑吧。他不在乎。他靠在沙发上，打量着格兰杰的头发，和她焦虑地抿成线条僵直的嘴唇。他不知道为什么她又加入了他们。她出现时纳威跟在后面，他就没问问题，但她似乎并不喜欢待在这儿。他知道，她不喜欢他。

倒不是他要责怪她。

当然，他也不是很喜欢她。

他靠回沙发。他之前坐到了地上，不想和她分享同一个家具，而她干脆坐到他对面的地板上，叠起双腿压在身下，留纳威自己坐在靠椅上。在那之后，如果像他想的那样坐起身随便靠到纳威身上就太尴尬了，于是他只是把头靠在他的膝盖上休息。格兰杰看着他轻轻靠向纳威，又吞了一口自己的酒。照这样下去，他们得把她抱回她宿舍。按情况来看她一定有醒酒药。

“你还在忙温室么？”她问纳威，声音有点过于高兴。“我今天下午没在N.E.W.T.草药学小组里看到你。”

他们只是安静地坐在那里，不停地喝着酒，这终于让她受不了了。大多数人无法忍受和一群不说话的人待在一起。这会让他们焦虑，他们会说些随便什么东西来填补空无。德拉科学会欣赏纳威的一点就在于他的安静。他们大多数时间都得在安静的环境里工作，这种习惯延续了下来。

“是的，”纳威说。他的手指放在德拉科的后颈，懒散地拨弄着他的一撮儿头发。他手里的玻璃杯的寒气顺着德拉科的脊骨窜下去。纳威的手指在他一直想剪短点的发丝间绕来绕去，让他头皮发麻。他们通常不会这样温和。他们不做前戏。只是安静地操，再离开。这种体验是新鲜的，比他有过的任何一次高潮都要亲密。“斯普劳特夫人让我做些独立研究。”

“你不参加考试吗？”

“我参加，”纳威说。他开始在德拉科的后颈画圈圈，德拉科觉得他可能要被逼疯了。“这门课不……”

“离他的水准太远，”德拉科尽可能用他平时那样的嘲笑语气说。他的喘气声有些粗糙，听起来不太对劲，但格兰杰可能并不了解他所以注意不到。这里很黑。他朝纳威挪动了一点点，藏起他裤子里不断升起的帐篷。

“说起来你们是怎么成为朋友的？”

听起来有点酸，但还是很活泼。德拉科可以想到赫敏·格兰杰参加那种中产阶级礼节课。她看起来就是那种。上进的人。 _问别人关于他们自己的问题_ ，他能想象指导员在说。 _让谈话保持进行_ 。他的母亲更倾向于 _你怎么敢跟我说话_ 这种方面的人际交流。纳威的祖母也差不多。如果这些纯血统的人屈尊去问你个问题，这表明你很重要。他的母亲并不担心沉默。

不是说他被允许去见她。食死徒们影响很坏。他们的妻子当然也是。如果他想要成为一个优秀正直的小巫师，他就必须得摆脱母亲的影响。

“德拉科为我们酿魔药，”纳威说。这并不是撒谎。

“为邓布利多军？”赫敏想象中的礼仪课并没教她不要在语气中表现出惊讶。

“震惊吧，我知道，”德拉科说。

“只是……”她有些迟疑，那个聪明活泼的社交达人消失了，被一个看起来非常疲惫的女性取代。“为什么在审讯里你不说出来？”

德拉科猛然抬起头，挣开了纳威的手指，挣开了抚摸，挣开了舒适。他有哈利·波特为他作证。他没有告诉伏地魔那个人是哈利，而哈利把这个告诉了全世界。是件小事，却救了他，已经够脏了。审判结束后他看了那些文章，全都在猜测波特是不是出于同情而夸大了事实。他为纳威做的事他想留给自己。他想让它一直是干净的。

他不想和她说这些，反正她不会理解的，所以他只是说，“因为，没什么大不了的。”

* * *

你能感觉到他在上课时看你。隐秘地。不论你什么时候转过头来，他就立刻伏案忙于论文或是按部就班地阅读那天发下来的文章。你才是那个把书丢到地上，大喊这一切都是胡扯的人。马尔福则谨慎得多。你会想，他是一个不错的小食死徒，至少是想成为。如果不是他总在你酿造魔药的时刻出现。如果他看起来不是那么憔悴。如果他今年不是变得愚蠢。

你从来都不 _喜欢_ 德拉科·马尔福。他是个恶霸，牛皮大王，你一直是他最喜欢针对的对象之一，尽管你在不止一个和他冲突之后的夜里打着摆子许愿他永远消失别再回来，你永远无可否认的是他很聪明。毕竟，是N.E.W.T.级别的魔药啊。你见过他快速完成复杂的试剂，连眉头都不皱一下。他在麻瓜研究课上举手，无礼地问答案显而易见的问题。他不明白那些答案。他会再问一次，带着嘲弄的神情为自己的缓慢理解而道歉，“毕竟我从没和一个麻瓜讲过话。”卡罗兄妹在生气而欣赏之间摇摆不定，似乎从来没有意识到他在嘲笑他们。

他在 _嘲笑_ 他们。

你过了一阵子才搞明白这点。你如不是你知道他在暗中帮忙，你可能永远不会明白。你注意到他学院的同学给他的渺茫目光，在那一年中逐渐变成欣赏。潘西·帕金森开始模仿他，傻笑着举手提问，卡罗兄妹分了心，来不及折磨混血。西奥多·诺特则是带着慵懒的嘲笑，问一个关于材质的灾难性问题，让卡罗兄妹磕磕绊绊地回答不上来。

德拉科·马尔福正在他的支持者中领导一场起义。

你抓不住他，但你能感到他盯着你的后颈。人们在被监视时能感觉到出来。毛骨悚然。脑海中感受到了威胁。

德拉科·马尔福是个威胁吗？


	4. Chapter 4

_信件摘录_

_... ..._ _XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX._ _忘了这些吧。我划掉了。这并没发生。我知道你们不想听我一遍又一遍地重复回到这一切究竟有多难。没有人想谈论去年发生的事，但是记得纳威被打成什么样了吗？我觉得这只是冰山一角。我认为这是相当相当糟糕的，它改变了每个人。大多数人都不想谈论，他们只想当做什么事都没发生。也许那样更健康些。我不知道。然而我觉得很多人都记恨我，因为我那时不在这儿。我和一个女孩说不论如何我不被允许回来，因为我是麻瓜出身，然后她用一种好像她忘了这一点的眼神看向我，然后她非常焦虑地笑起来。好吧，就是这样。我抱怨够了。和我说说你在魔法部做什么吧，不管那只猫头鹰有没有... ..._

* * *

德拉科晃了晃以血为墨的羽毛笔，试着张开手抻了抻。阿莱克托·卡罗冲他露出恶毒的微笑。“似乎你在麻瓜研究上有点麻烦，”她说。“也许，你需要一种动力让你更努力一点儿。”

德拉科闭上眼睛，慢慢地深吸一口气。句子写完了一半，他只被要求写100句。等他睁开眼睛时，阿莱克托就站在他身边。他们走路都悄无声息。这让他们更加可怕。他们可以偷偷走到你身边，他们无处不在。他会更喜欢一个狂笑的恶棍。她会喜欢那些咯咯笑着让你知道他们在哪的坏人。然而，他遇上的只有这两个，还有黑魔王——据说会读心。

不会读他的。永远不会。 _你是个天生的大脑封闭术大师_ ，他的姨妈半是羡慕半是尤怨地讲。

“女士？”他问道。保持礼貌永远没错。隆巴顿就是不懂这个。他朝他们的眼睛里吐口水，再被栓到手铐上。德拉科很清楚怎么阿谀奉承，怎么炫耀血统，怎么暗示他们的血统也同样优越。

而他们并不。

卑鄙无耻往上爬的小人。这才是他们。他的母亲会叫他们为凡夫俗子。他们不像马尔福家族那样高贵，永远也不会。就这点来看，他们也比不上隆巴顿家族。

“你写得不太工整，”阿莱克托说。她的嘴扭曲成一个微笑，德拉科的心沉了下去。她看起来兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，预示着一个惨烈收尾。

她从什么地方抽出了一条板子。很重的一条，德拉科可以感受到自己喉口的哽咽。“女士？”他又问了一次。颤抖的声音把她的眼睛点亮。

“我觉得手心来五下会鼓励你记得更工整地写字，”她眼冒金光，示意他服从。他尽可能拖延地放下羽毛笔，试图延缓避无可避。

她打了他。

皮肤被一条细细的血痕切开。她再要打过来，德拉科瑟缩了一下。她停住了，这是最糟糕的。用羽毛笔，他能够控制痛感。他也许可以虐待自己，但此刻的处境只有更糟。

“感谢我，”她柔声说。

他的眼神从掌心涌出的血液挪开，难以置信地看向她。她咂了咂舌。“这种态度，”她说，“刚刚那个不算，因为你这么久还没感谢我花费时间纠正你的错误。”

她又打了一下，更加用力。在间隙里，他喘出一句“谢谢”。

他没有哭，直到第四下。

打完第五下，他以为终于结束了，然后才突然想起第一下不算数。

她用了全身的力气去打第六下，他尖叫起来。然后对她道谢。

她拍了拍他的脸。“从头开始写句子，”她说。“这次，想想你的字迹该怎么反映你身为纯血统人的身份。”

他拿起羽毛笔，把它压在新鲜的切口上，他的手掌在痛苦地呐喊。他手掌的每个动作都会让切口一遍又一遍地打开。

 _如果我不明白，我就会重新读我的麻瓜研究功课。_ 他写道。

趁她没注意的时候他把手上的血在裤子上擦擦。

_如果我不明白... ..._

他低声念了一个他学会的无杖治疗魔咒。起效了。

_... ...我就会重新读... ..._

他又低声念了一次。再一次。再一次。这成了一首不断重复的圣歌，直到每个词都含混，每个音节都失去意义。

_... ...我的麻瓜研究功课。_

他站起身时腿抖了一下，在羊皮纸的一角留下了一块红手印。等他递给阿莱克托时，她皱起了眉头，拇指摸索着红色的污渍。“有点脏，不是吗，马尔福先生？”

他的下颚开始颤抖，脸上仅剩的一点血色也褪去了。他抿起嘴唇，挣扎着不生生哭出来。这是他能做出的最好的回应，因为她笑了，如此高兴能让他崩溃，拍了拍他的手背。她拍的地方恰恰是羽毛笔造成的伤口，原来他的手还能感到更多痛。他咬住舌头不让自己呜咽出声。“今晚就饶了你，”她说。“但下次要更小心了。”

一段被期待着的停顿，德拉科·马尔福说出了她想听的话。

“谢谢。”

* * *

你在大厅里从他身边经过。他带着那种人们被禁闭之后常有的神情，但他站得很直，所以没那么糟。他的手揣在口袋里，魔杖从包里突出来，拦住了你。“隆巴顿。”

“怎么了？”你不确定该期待些什么。你们从没在深夜酿造魔药以外的时间说过话，甚至之后你们也不说话。你准备好了面对一些侮辱，一些讽刺，嘲笑你居然能给他信任。

“记不记得当我们还小时你说你比我强十二倍？”

你点了点头，虽然说真的你并不记得。不管是哪天说的这句话，你一定相当莽撞。那时候马尔福总把你吓得僵住。

如果他现在让你僵住，那绝对不是因为恐惧。你不知道那是什么。脑内失火，也许吧。

“你说得没错，”他说，你看到他眼睛里未曾有过的惨淡。他在某种程度上让自己失望了。你们都说，每一天，每个人。人们在折磨下崩溃。你突然做了个决定，可能是个坏主意，但是见鬼吧管他呢。金妮不会喜欢这个主意，但她最近不怎么喜欢去，还有，好像没你帮忙她就能进去似的。

“三楼有一个房间，”你说。“我有时会去那儿。”

“你在约我出去？”他问。慢吞吞的声音回来了，随着傲慢的得意一起，所有你憎恨了那么久的东西。但是他惶惑不安，而你也许因为他酿了所有的魔药而欠他一个人情。或者也许他永远也不能酿出足够的魔药把食死徒赶出霍格沃茨。你们都一次又一次地为每一个失误付出代价，而你累了。你想喝一杯。

“来和我一起发泄，”你说。你的目光扫向他小心地端着一动不动的双手。“我在那儿也存了一点魔药。”

“我酿的魔药。”他说。

“至少你知道它们会有效果。”

“带路，”他说。“我今天不可能更糟了。”

* * *

_信件摘录_

_... ...给我送来几瓶火焰威士忌？我已经和几个人喝了一些，一直没带来任何酒分享让我开始感到愧疚。我一直想去霍格莫德，但我总是非常忙，我担心跟不上进度。不许笑，但是从现在到放假我已经做了一个日程表，只要我每天睡六小时我就可以搞得定一切。我们已经习惯了那样，对吧？我们去年也睡眠不足，而且缺少食物。至少这次我不用饿肚子... ..._

* * *

每次禁闭时赫敏·格兰杰给德拉科·马尔福的眼神都让他想把事情搞砸，只是为了激怒她。她数着他扔进坩埚里的每一段毛虫。她检查他的尺寸。她参考的不仅是教科书，不仅是治疗药剂的标准指南，还有她在图书馆书架上找来的三四本期刊。

有一天晚上，她坚持要把盐倒掉，重新用自己的勺子测量。“我真的知道我在做什么，”他说。这个疯婊子似乎觉得他可能一心想着毒死他们所有人，以至于他自己有一套专门的足以造成困扰又不会引人注意的工具。

“我不信任你。”

显而易见。他皱起嘴唇，看着她用刀削平勺子里的盐，又眯起了眼睛仔细端详，仿佛会有一两粒盐有胆子爬过量勺边缘。简直可笑。这种药水没那么敏感，你就算随便加双倍的盐也不会有什么问题，或者干脆不加也一样。大多数事情都比学校课本让你相信的要宽容得多。但不是所有的。一些药水确实非常要求细节。但不是这个。

他伸手敲了下勺子，所有的盐都落入了坩埚里。她张口结舌的样子就和他想得一样令人愉悦，瞧瞧，不知所措、怒不可遏。药水和预期的一样发出嘶嘶声，他拿起勺子。“逆时针三次，”他说。“没错吧？”

他当然知道这没错。他能做着梦做好这个，但是能看到格兰杰一本比一本惊慌地查证她那五本参考书总是很有意思。“这里说是四次，”她说。“这本没说要几次。”

“那么，我们还怎么办呢？”他慢吞吞地问道，声音顺着皮肤滑下去刺激着她。“三次还是四次？或者我们冒个险，试试五次。”

她举起勺子的手颤抖起来。“这不好笑，”她说。“我们不可以做错。”

她要哭出来了，他叹了口气把她推到一边，自己搅拌起来。他可不想整晚都被困在这儿，只是因为她有点崩溃了。“一次，”用那种无精打采的女人跟她们的孩子说话时用的平淡语气。他的手臂夸张地绕了个圈，“两次。”

“我们不可以做错，”她又说了一遍。

“三次。”

“马尔福。”

“现在把你的薄荷碎放进去，”他说。而她没有动作。他瞧了她一眼，然后一边小心地搅动药水一边伸手去够研磨钵和研杵，把下一种配料刮进去。

“我们不可以... ...”她又说了一次，他转过身来。

“我他妈没做错！”

而她突然真的哭了起来，他强强控制着自己的情绪，才没一股脑儿扔到她脸上。她没什么可哭的，这个愚蠢的婊子。她根本没明白一切可以变得多糟。

* * *

你正有点生气地听着收音机。赫敏今晚请假不来酒会，说她有太多事情要做，你想这样也好。你有点情绪，不好的那种。性没什么帮助。德拉科提上了裤子，给他自己又倒了一杯，但你现在威士忌也不想喝。愤怒在你的皮肤下翻滚着，你几乎颤抖起来。

“... ...赞助商之后，接下来是我们的嘉宾，天选之子，哈利波特！”

你关掉了收音机。

“操蛋的波特的声音，”德拉科说。“你好像反应很奇怪。”

“滚开，”你喃喃道。你知道这不是哈利的错。哈利是个好到骨子里的人，就像你的父母一样。一些人毫不费力地就可以当个好人。甚至不是故意的。而他讨厌这套，你也知道。他讨厌大惊小怪，讨厌名气，讨厌被人刮目相待。他只想当个哈利，一直都是。

当然，在学校里你是个明星运动员，又聪明得恰到好处，做自己不要太简单。伤疤的好处在于人们确信你能做成任何事，坏处是冒着被叫成庸才的风险。哈利完美地保持了平衡。没有人把他当成傻瓜。也没有人会嘲笑他又矮又胖。当然，他的父母死了，然而你的父母其实也差不太多。

这一切对他来说太他妈简单，现在他备受宠爱。如此受宠。 _和我们讲讲你逃亡的那一年吧_ ，采访者用那种滑稽到可笑的阿谀语气说。 _那是怎么样的？_

你可以告诉他们那是怎么样的。你可以清楚地告诉他们，他们的儿子女儿日日夜夜在经受着什么。你可以告诉他们被鞭子抽是什么感觉，还有滚烫的铁，你怎么学会忍受过足足五秒。但没人想听那些。那不够英雄主义。那不是 _探险_ 。

你拿起一个空烛台用力一把扔到了房间的另一边，它撞到墙，呲啦啦掉到地上。“每个人都他妈爱他。”你说。

德拉科没问你说的是谁。他只是哼了声。你知道他不爱。他沉默的那个朋友，诺特，也不爱。很多人都不满他没在这儿，但对那些成年人、对魔法部、对世界上其他地方的人而言，波特就是主角。不是你。你只是有过一个光辉时刻的失败者。你现在应该褪色了。回温室里玩去吧。

“我和没和你说过，我从间窗户掉下去？”你突然开口。如果你才是天选之子，而你叔叔单单因为你看起来不够有魔法就在你能走路之前杀了你，那不是太可笑了？那就不会有什么小传奇了。没有英雄。只有黑暗，无穷无尽。

“什么？”德拉科没有懂。

“我叔叔，”你说。“以为我是个哑炮。”

你转过头看他，手里拿着酒，裤子还没拉上链，而他转过头来看你，忧虑第一次爬上他的脸。“你可能会死的，”他说。“人们从窗口坠落就会摔死。”

“我想这就是重点。”你说着，一边看到他脸上的表情从忧虑变成了惊恐。“没人想要家里出一个哑炮。”

“你可能会 _死_ 的，”他又说了一次，声音更强硬了。

“可我有魔法，”你说。魔法如此神奇。魔法是世界上最美妙的东西。最好是这样没错。这就是巫师世界关心的全部。谁有魔法，法力多强，传承多少代。“我没死。没在花园里血溅当场。我弹了起来。”

他突然跪到了地上，一只手抱着你，你才意识到你在流泪。“我很抱歉，”他说。你任他把你拉到怀里，任他的拇指轻抚你的面颊，任他予你亲吻。

就算你死了，那也没什么所谓。

自始至终，哈利才是最重要的。你们其他人都只是小角色。

除非你改变这个故事。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

你站了一会儿。你的周遭充斥着人们的笑声，他们拿出他们的书。魔杖一闪，你听到教授断断续续的声音。

“......要专心记得......”

钻心。

钻心咒。

钻心剜骨。

然后你就走了，径直出了门，胃里坠得难受。你靠在墙上深呼吸。你还可以呼吸。一个二年级生从你身边经过，她的眼神透露出她意会了很多。她没问你为什么在教室外面。

* * *

“纳威怎么了吗？”

他们的禁闭变得顺利多了。不论赫敏·格兰杰可能多讨人厌，但是当她见识了能力之后她就会认可。他们一起和纳威喝酒时的交情并没有延续到白日里，但她不再担心他会搞砸魔药了。德拉科觉得他可以接受这个。或者他早就接受了，直到她张口问起了纳威的事情。

“纳威没怎么。”他回答道。他看了眼正在切着的蟾蜍，觉得已经可以了。他切剩的部分可以刮到桶里拿去喂夜骐。她竟敢问纳威的事儿，问他“怎么了吗”。他并不打算回答这个问题，然而他不小心抬头看了她一眼，刀悬在砧板上方迟迟未落。她看起来很担心。如此愚蠢而无礼地担心着被她和她那个小英雄团伙抛到身后的人可能正在承担某些后果。德拉科想要伤害她。想要抹去她那无辜的纯良神情，让她惊恐。让她明白。

愚蠢的婊子喜欢了解一切，不是吗？他可以教教她。

他放下刀子，仔细地擦去了刀刃上的内脏，然后擦了擦手。混着内脏碎的血痕沿着他的手掌留下印记。看起来就像他们第一节黑魔法课上西奥的后背。被剥开了皮。

德拉科快速施了咒清理干净，皮肤再次变得完美。他很完美。毫发无伤。去他妈大洋里所有的水。* 他可以用一道咒语洗干净手。把血色变回纯白。

伟大的魔法。

他脸上的微笑或许是太单薄，太有报复性。看到格兰杰退后一步的样子他就知道，那不是给朋友的欢迎的笑容。“被留下的我们没什么问题，”他说。

她又退了一步，他俯身侵向她的方向，举起自己洁净的手给她看他的手腕。“你没注意到隆巴顿手腕上的伤疤？”他问她。是句反问，她却先摇了摇头，看到他的眼神突然僵住。西奥以前和他讲过，当他回忆时眼睛会变成一片空白。你看起来像是死了，他那时说。西奥肯定没说错，他这幅样子把格兰杰吓到了，她闭上嘴一言不发。“那是手铐造成的，”他告诉她。

“手铐？”不过是简单的重复，但恐惧开始从她的声音里渗出来。她不相信。他知道有人和她说过，但没有人真的相信那些事。太令人毛骨悚然。想必是夸大其词吧。闭上眼睛，翻个页，看报纸的下一部分。读到烂事多让人沮丧啊。

“阿格斯·费尔奇喜欢那些，”德拉科说。“他恨我们，你懂的。哑炮嘛。”

“哑炮们是……”

不论她本来想讲什么关于可怜的哑炮遭受压迫的事，在他进一步侵入她的空间时，她都被打断了。她使劲儿往后退，想要离开他。而他一步、一步地压过来，直到她的后背紧紧贴在了石墙上，他依然很近，呼出的热气对着她的脸。她无处可逃。无法从这样的逼仄里。她陷入了困境，正如他们那时一样。

“他总是大笑着把手铐铐到我们的手腕上，他们打我们时他也在笑，你会被吊起来，重量全压在手腕上，他就一直笑啊笑啊看着鞭子不停地抽到你身上。”

“不只是纳……”

“哦，对。”德拉科说着，镇定地将一只手撑到墙上，就在她头颅的旁边。“纳威。我。我们中的很多人。”

她的下颌开始颤抖，他说不清那是因为惊恐还是害怕，或者是愤怒。他目不转睛地盯着她的嘴唇，努力让自己的嘴角的弧度更显冷酷。她的嘴唇很软。他十一岁就认识她了，但他从来没注意到她的嘴唇有多完美。一道唇弓，一条曲线，一个承诺。

德拉科不相信承诺。人们承诺会保证你的安全，承诺他们会来，承诺一切都会好起来。他也一样对十一二岁的孩子们承诺着，一边在他们颤抖着呕吐时拢起他们的头发，知道自己在说安慰的谎话。没有人能保证任何人的安全。

他强迫自己把目光从她颤抖着的嘴唇挪开，望向了她的眼睛。棕色的。很普通。虹膜边缘闪烁着金色的斑点。他开口道：“纳威，从地上爬起来，喝一瓶治疗的药水，然后去酿更多的药。他把自己的身体隔在了卡罗兄妹和那些无法忍耐的人们之间，如果你有他们夸耀的一半的脑子，你就会知道这会怎样改变一个人。”

他想扇她一巴掌，就像他们还是孩子时她扇他那样。他想抓住她，看看她所谓的华丽承诺到底是怎样的一个谎言。然而他什么也没做，只是弯下身子附在她耳边轻声说：“如果你再暗示他有什么问题，我就亲自让你体验一下费尔奇的手铐。”

他转过身走开了，在他忍不住打她之前。在他忍不住吻她之前。“今晚由你清理干净。”他走到门口时说，她没有回答。

* * *

_信件摘录_

_……还好。我在一些项目上进展的很不错，感觉我又回到了学校生活的日常。真的没什么好汇报的。你知道学校是什么样。每天事情都差不多。你还好……_

* * *

你得经过西弗勒斯·斯内普的纪念牌。你不必如此，你可以不。它有些远，并不在你的必经之路上。斯拉格霍恩现在教魔药课，他并不喜欢斯内普的老教室。他喜欢透过光线的窗子和甜蜜的菠萝，是个糟糕的老师。你得经过它，因为你不敢相信它真的会在那儿，一定哪里搞错了，毕竟他是个怪物。

那上面写着：用以缅怀，然后是那个名字。这不是搞错了，你根本无法想象。两周前不能，昨天不能，今天也不能。真的有人会在墙上挂一块纪念牌来纪念他，挂在他教过的人能看见的地方。也许一百年后，当历史把我们变得沉闷空洞时，学生们会满不在意地路过这块牌子，就如你路过那些死去的英雄的画像。

倘若侧目而视，英雄即是恶棍。

_西弗勒斯·斯内普。1960-1998。始终忠诚。_

向 _谁_ 忠诚？你根本不相信那个他从始至终为邓布利多做事的说法。如果赢的是伏地魔，他会不会称赞斯内普从始至终是他忠实的仆人？你猜他大概会的。你觉得斯内普是个——天啊怎么说的来着——墙头草、两面派。你不想生活在一个斯内普成为英雄而你自己却被遗忘的世界里。

他只是在做一个间谍必须做的事。

他只是在掩饰自己的身份。

他只是嘲笑了你很多年。既然可以嘲笑，又干嘛要费心思去教一个笨蛋，一个近乎哑炮，一个什么都不是的小胖子呢？

你攥起拳砰地一声锤向墙，用力到骨头碎裂。一句话它们就会愈合。你现在已经如此擅长治疗魔咒了。你都不需要魔杖。你是被折磨、痛苦、漠视与“魔法不太强”锤炼而成的。你总被期望成为像你父母一样好的人。一样好。那样好。正如你现在的样子。很棒吧？

* * *

西奥第一天就犯了错。他拒绝向一个一年级生用钻心咒。“这对于理解材料几乎没有什么帮助，”他用他那完美的贵族口音说道。每个人都能品出他的元音里谴责的味道。西奥的脑海里还没有形成折磨人的概念。他们还不知道卡罗兄妹不喜欢被人提醒他们没那么高贵，不像马尔福家、诺特家还有布莱克家。他们还没学会最好像中产家庭的学生那样说话，敛起上层阶级语音里的轻蔑。面对挑衅，阿米库斯·卡罗眯起了他那猪一样的眼睛，西奥没有看到这个警告。“也许，你可以解释一下改编课程大纲的理由？”

也许他觉得他不会被惩罚，因为他的父亲是个食死徒。也许只是他觉得那样做是不对的。德拉科想要警告他。想要告诉他事情不会按他想的那样来。然而，他只是垂下了眼睛。他不想看到卡罗教授——这个称呼简直是个笑话——脸上的得意。阿米库斯·卡罗一直在等这么个机会， _期待_ 已久。这是传授给全班同学“如果你拒绝会发生什么事”的教训。

费尔奇笑了。费尔奇总是大笑。

手铐咔哒一声扣住西奥的手腕，德拉科不想相信这还是发生了。补给还没有太少，卡罗兄妹也没像后期那样为所欲为，所以当阿米库斯惩罚完之后他并没只是把西奥丢在地上走开。但是在德拉科被允许把他扶走——抗走——到医务室之前，阿米库斯让西奥求他。

他被吊在那儿，瘦削、害羞、以沉默而闻名的西奥，后背被剖开，几乎丧失了意识。德拉科在被命令前已经站起身一半了。“求我，”阿米库斯说，“说得好听点。用你那些长句子。”

西奥的肩抖了抖，他不是个小哭包。哭泣，就和折磨一样，是过去不曾发生过的事。而他现在流下了眼泪，在他求着结束这个教训时他哭了。他也是。德拉科从他腋下环过，擎起他的手臂，把他带到了医务室，在地板上的一个孩子的尖叫声被留在身后。医务室的药会让他好起来。他的皮肤逐渐缝合，肌肉重新连接起来。这只是一条鞭子，不是什么诅咒。很容易治愈，就像不曾有过一样。

不过，尽管他学会了问一些复杂的问题让课程偏离轨道，但他再没拒绝过上课。

* * *

那天晚上德拉科试着去想纳威，他的手兀自动着，手帕也准备好了。然而没有用。他试着去想他塞到床垫下的那本杂志里漂亮的女巫——和好几个巫师——赤身裸体的样子。他们向他招手。他们冲摄影师，相当于他，抛着媚眼。翻过很多页，就能看到女巫模特在魔法照片里搔首弄姿，手指划过她们的屁股，直勾勾地望着他。这永远都能满足他，然而此刻，这还不够。格兰杰不断回到他的思绪里，湿漉漉的嘴唇，倾吐着承诺，胸部在套头衫下的突起，然后他又想起她看他的眼神，仿佛他是一条从石头下面爬出来的多足虫。然而如果他知道他能得到这好处，他会用爬的。

他他妈到底有什么毛病竟然想和一个恨他的女人上床？他应该去叫潘西。用飞路快速地喊一下他就可以把他的阴茎塞到一个女人的身体里，一个也许并不爱他的女人。他不确定潘西除了爱她自己的倒影以外还能不能爱上什么人。但她至少足够喜欢他，他们以前也不止一次用性爱逃避现实。他们知道彼此的偏好。他应该提上裤子直接去格兰芬多塔楼。然而，他只是一直想着那个嘴唇，想它贴在他的身上。他从记忆里翻出过往的经历，替换成她的脸。高潮过后，肮脏感将精疲力尽的他裹挟，却仍觉未够。一把将湿透了的手帕丢进洗衣篮，用毛巾擦了擦手，然后拖着沉重的身躯到浴室里清理自己。他想洗个澡。

西奥在里面。他看着德拉科一言不发地洗手。在一个宿舍里住上几年，你不可能感觉不到室友是不是在打手枪。没人想意外撞见。

德拉科擦干了他的手，完美无瑕。他的手腕上没有伤疤，因为他让庞弗雷夫人用魔法除掉了。魔法是美妙的。他浑身上下只有一道伤痕，永远地标记着他的邪恶。多美妙。他能不在阿兹卡班全要感谢那个同样完美无瑕的哈利波特。他得待在这儿，除非课上必须使用否则不得拥有魔杖。他们永远不会信任他。魔法部不会，老师们不会。赫敏·格兰杰不会。只有纳威，只有西奥，只有就着她的手喝过他酿的魔药的斯莱特林人。然而他们不会说的，即便说出来也没人会相信。

“今年糟透了，”西奥说着，递给德拉科一块毛巾。“我觉得我已经发现了15个不同的办法让人们别在大厅看见我，还能不撞到我。”

“只有15个？”德拉科问他。

西奥怒气冲冲地说：“我确信我一定漏了一些。”

他迷茫地靠在墙上，德拉科望着他的表情，做了一个冲动的决定。但是管他呢，纳威都邀请格兰杰加入他们了。“明晚和我一起走，”他说，“去和别的幸存者一起发泄吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *德拉科在这里化用了《麦克白》，第二幕第二场“大洋里所有的水，能够洗净我手上的血迹吗？不，恐怕我这一手的血，倒要把一碧无垠的海水染成一片殷红呢。”朱生豪译本。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

你没想到德拉科会带着诺特一起出现。他抱着胳膊看向你，懒散中透出漫不经心，你想起他一连串的咒骂声，每个音节里都带着不屑。你想拒绝他进来，但是赫敏和德拉科已经几乎毫不掩饰地用仇恨的目光打量起了对方，你觉得，如果德拉科愿意忍受你的朋友们，那你也该容忍他的。

“隆巴顿。”诺特与你擦肩而过，一边打了个招呼，你闻到了汗的味道，夹杂着什么更甜的东西。麝香。那个混蛋喷了古龙水。你的大脑立刻开始将它分解成各个部分。这就是为什么你是如此出色的草药学家。你了解植物。你能感觉到它们。你能从气味里认出它们。

佛手柑。看起来像青柠，用于治疗抑郁，闻起来……还不错。你讨厌那种伯爵茶的怪味，然而在诺特身上，闻起来奇异得不错。茴香。闻起来像甘草，很多人都讨厌，但你蛮喜欢。用于治疗伤口。也有助于提高男性的性能力。你情不自禁地瞄向诺特的胯部，然而他已经走进了屋子里喝起了德拉科的威士忌，所以你只能看得到他的屁股。

还不错。

尽管房间很黑，只有一盏灯。你决定把这个结论归结于一厢情愿和房间的阴暗。

“我们很幸运，”赫敏喃喃说道。她的眼睛也在盯着他，抱着双臂收紧了下巴。至少不只是你在埋怨别人闯进了你的空间，占据了你的避风港。“现在我们有了第四个人，可以玩桥牌了。”

“什么？”

“麻瓜纸牌游戏，”她说。你觉得一阵红潮从你的脖颈爬上了耳朵。你对她的世界一无所知。有时候这会让你感到困扰。当你坐到破旧的沙发上、让德拉科给你拿一杯酒时，红晕还没能褪去。第一口酒会有灼烧感，但你需要酒精带来的虚伪的信心。你想快一点到那个阶段。

“舒服的藏身之所，”诺特评论道。他的眼睛落在德拉科身上，而你知道他知道你们两个在上床。这应该没什么大不了的，然而确实影响到了什么。你又喝了一口。

“在去年，好一点的家伙们需要有个地方可以去，”赫敏说。她比平时喝酒的方式要谨慎得多，你意识到她有些焦虑。“当然，我不在这儿，但你没在其中吗，诺特？”

他露出一个微笑，似乎并没有对她的打趣感到困扰，这和你很不同。有些人就是会这样。不论别人说什么都能保持风度。你的奶奶便是如此，她说你父亲也是。而你，当然做不到。这是证明你是个失败者的很多方面之一。

诺特说起话来。

“我不在，”他说，“不像隆巴顿，我不是那种英雄主义者。被扣在锁链里‘噗噗’一抽，”他挥了挥手，滑稽地模仿魔杖的动作，“这样一次经历，我的勇气就消失了。”

她瞥了一眼德拉科，困惑的表情如此明显。他只是对她露出傻笑，“你在等我解释为什么我能进来吗？”他问道。

“是的，”她承认道。言语直白而坦荡，当她看着他的时候，她眼里的人是一个食死徒，这并不需要更清晰的解释。不过如此，再没别的。你不能责怪她。确实很难相信他还有此外的部分。对你来说这很难，然而你终究还是见证了，在那日复一日里。

德拉科身体前倾，金色的发丝垂落在他的面颊。“因为我的空闲时间都在为你的阵营酿造魔药，格兰杰。试试记住我们告诉你的事情。”

她涨红了脸，即使在昏暗的房间里你也看得出来。

“你又做了什么？”德拉科问她，“我是说，在你不在这儿的时候。”这是精英们通常用来暗示你不是他们中的一员时使用的语气，你永远不够格。这是他去年一整年里对卡罗兄妹使用的语气。

你厌恶他在害怕时口出狂言轻蔑一切的样子。

赫敏并没有退缩。如果说有什么不同的话，他的语气让她更加好斗。“我救了你的小命，”她说。

“但是你受过苦吗？”

“你的姨妈折磨我。这算吗？”这是个掷地有声的反击，没有人作出回应，她在受苦的清单上罗列起更多。“我差点饿死，我们几乎被冻死，我们一直在逃亡，而且我不得不把一个魂器挂在脖子上。够吗？”

他耸了耸肩，尽管你看得出他微微有些颤抖。他不喜欢记得他的家庭深陷邪恶。他不喜欢记得他把自己的经历视作一场伟大的冒险，就像波特一样，他被一些伟业召唤，直到一切痛苦地昭然可见：他不是什么天选之子，那也没什么伟大可言。

痛苦，成了关键词。

“我们都被折磨过，格兰杰，”西奥说。她抬起了她的下巴盯着他，但这是真的。没有人会对一个轻微的钻心咒感到惊讶。“递给我威士忌，德拉科。还有，隆巴顿，做个好东道主吧，提点儿别的话题给我们聊。”

* * *

_黑魔法防御术论文片段_

_... ...钻心咒的影响还不清楚。在案的幸存者记录表明，从趋于紧张性精神分裂症到对身体无明显影响，情况不尽相同。当然，心理的健康状况是难以衡量的，直到第二次武士战争，研究者们仍无足够大量的数据样本来得出结论。近来魔法部官员们试图记录钻心咒幸存者的情绪健康状况，已造成普遍的违规行为，其中包括一名前霍格沃茨学生，她对采访她的媒体女巫表示她应该“带上你的羽毛笔然后... ..._

* * *

“这他妈都有问题，”西奥说。他不赞同地看着他的威士忌酒杯，那杯子空空如也。德拉科伸手给他倒满，收获了西奥的歪嘴一笑。

“什么有问题？”赫敏问。

西奥指向了她，德拉科能感觉到她紧张起来，等着西奥告诉她她的存在本身就是个错误。这让他第一次想到，某种意义上来说，她一定是信任了他们。她是一个女人，正在和三个男人喝酒，而她有理由相信其中的两个人并不盼着她好。也许她觉得她能把他打倒。他没有魔杖，所以她不是完全不能应付。但是西奥有，而他可不是什么饭桶。

被信任的感觉很奇怪。有点别扭。甚至只是被信任成一个最基本的、不会攻击同学的体面人，这感觉也很新鲜。德拉科觉得他不会把自己和她的三个伙伴关在一个房间里。那简直是在讨打。

“什么？”赫敏又问了一遍。

“那些白痴竟然觉得他们比你强，”西奥说。德拉科注意到她放松了下来，又平静地喝了几口威士忌， 显然意识到了这评论对于食死徒之子而言多么激进。倒不是说他说错了。卡罗兄妹是人间败类，他祝他们永远腐烂在泥土里，然而他和西奥，还有他们中的很多人，毕竟从小被教导麻瓜出身的人是低人一等的怪胎。很肮脏。“做点什么吧，”西奥一边说着一边用手指了指她。“施点魔法。”

格兰杰看起来有些困惑，然而还是耸耸肩抽出了魔杖，低声念了些什么，德拉科听不太清。一声巨响在房间里回荡，烟雾从她的杖间喷涌而出。烟雾散去时，他看到一群小小的黄色鸟儿从天上飞下来，绕着房间飞来飞去，最后落在了窗沿上，无助地叽叽喳喳叫着。西奥愉快地笑了起来，从口袋里掏出一块吃了一半的饼干，将饼干渣撒到地板上，朝向窗边。其中一只小鸟看了看他，跳下来蹦得近了一点，又瞧了瞧他。

“我觉得那只鸟不信任你，”纳威说。这种态度对他来说很冷淡，德拉科有点惊讶地看了他一眼。纳威抱着双臂，眉头紧蹙。

“你会责怪它吗？”格兰杰问他。

小鸟又跳了几下，然后大胆地一口叼起饼干渣，立刻飞回到了窗边。“等一下，”西奥说。他又掏出了几块碎饼干，德拉科不禁想知道他到底从餐桌上偷偷揣了多少块，但是一点点地，西奥把第一只鸟吸引了回来，然后是第二只。十分钟之内，他已经让整只鸟群都吃了起来，其中有几只飞到了他的手上。当他把口袋翻转表示真的没有多余的饼干时，甚至有一只小鸟冲他愤怒地叽叽喳喳。

纳威的眉头松开了，孩童般的求知神情爬上他的面颊。“魔法，”他低声说，声音近乎虔诚。

“动物们喜欢我，”西奥说。他向纳威挑了挑眉，“而人们往往不。”

“我想知道为什么，”赫敏喃喃道。

“我很安静，比他们聪明，而且不在乎他们是不是喜欢我，”西奥回答她，但眼睛依然盯着纳威，“当你不渴望得到别人的认可是，人们就会感到怨恨。还有，同性恋的问题。”

没有人因为西奥缺乏自我意识而责怪他。德拉科躺了下来，凝视着昏黑的天花板。鸟儿们慢慢消失了。凭空变出的动物不会存在很久，他几年前召唤过蛇。和伏地魔共处的时间让他对这些生物丧失了兴趣，不管怎么说，还是有点难过的。鸟儿们会想要东西，可以用食物诱惑，能对人逐渐产生信任。然后他们消失了，重新归于虚无的来处。

“我想知道做一只鸟会是什么感觉，”他说。却没有人回答。

* * *

“这完全是立场的问题，”纳威说道。他的手指筛弄着石榴籽，检查上面是否仍然粘有小块的白膜。德拉科咕哝了一声，搅动着坩埚里的药水。逆时针七次。然后再来七次。

“你说什么？”他数完数后问他。

“判断谁是英雄，”纳威说。他剥下另一粒种子，耐心地检查是否合格。“谁是恶棍。”

德拉科完全确定伏地魔是个恶棍，但好吧这句话大概是在说斯内普。他不能怪纳威不断不断地谈回那个人。斯内普对他一直很好，然而一直在纳威身后逼迫他。结果证明他是个食死徒时，一切似乎都被解释通了。当然，他就是那个反派。他一直是个混蛋，而你总能明辨善恶，因为好人宽容温和，坏蛋都很刻薄。

然而斯内普来了，一把砸掉了这个简单的黑白二分法，变成了一个善良又正直的混蛋。

“你意思波特不是英雄？”德拉科问他，“因为他死而复生那段，对我来说简直是故事书里的英雄桥段。”

“我是说我们不是。”

“好吧，我们他妈的不是恶棍。“德拉科简直不相信自己居然会和纳威·隆巴顿展开这种谈话。毕竟是纳威，那个一次又一次挺身而出直面黑暗的人，徒步穿过地狱的人，出来的时候或许脸上沾了些灰尘，但不会留下伤疤。

“也许我是个恶棍，”德拉科承认道，“但你不是。”他的眼睛落在了纳威的手腕上。

伤疤，完全是程度的问题。完全是——纳威怎么说的来着？——立场的问题。

“快把那些该死的种子给我，我好再做一批。”德拉科说。

* * *

_信件摘录_

_... ...我只是想知道这一切都是为了什么。我是说，伏地魔已经消失了，一切都很好好极了你懂的那些废话，但是，似乎一切都没有改变。你会不会觉得这一切都是徒劳无功？所有周围这些乱七八糟的事情？人们现在并没比之前生活得更好，当然了伏地魔死了这件事本身确实很重要。他很邪恶。而且，在更实际的层面上他想要杀了我。还有哈利。还有你。他的追随者们也都想。但是似乎在大家经历这一切之后，人们应该变得更好。他们应该更善良。他们应该好好反思这些事，然而每个人都只想继续生活下去，不再讨论它抱怨它，干脆把一切抛到脑后去。然而我们不该把这些抛到脑后。我们应该发问：为什么这样的事会发生，这代表什么，我们该如何避免这种事再次出现。如果再有一个黑魔王崛起，魔法部会哪怕是注意到吗？我的意思是，在一个世纪里就出现了两个黑魔王，每一次他们都成功召集了大量的追随者，而魔法部只是坐在一旁吮着拇指。我很高兴你和哈利正在接受傲罗训练，因为我知道你们不会让这样的事情发生的。我能信任你们。我认为我难以信任在霍格沃茨里的很多人。他们倒不是坏蛋，但如果一切重演，他们只会冷眼旁观假装什么也没发生。或者他们会告诉自己，会有别人出来负责的。这样的人不是我，不是纳威，不是另外的几个人。但还是有那么多。总之，我说够这个啦。我知道你其实并不怎么在乎这件事。对了，我对金妮和哈利的事情超开心的。他当然没有给我写信，但你知道他就是那样的。写三句话，然后借口说猫头鹰要走了他不能再写多几句了。和他说，如果他想要收到一封恰当的信，就得像你一样好好回信。记得告诉金妮... ..._


	7. Chapter 7

德拉科起初以为他听错了，不知怎么把刀剁在砧板上的声音当成了说话声，因为甚至连赫敏·格兰杰会说出任何类似刚刚的话的想法都是不可能的，何况在所有人里，她选择了对他。

“什么？”他问道。

她收紧了下颌，摆出如同一副糟糕画作里的拳击手的架势。德拉科等着她告诉他没什么事情，去问他在说什么胡话。然而，她开口道，或者更确切地说是喃喃地勉强吐露出几个字。“我很抱歉。”

他歪了歪头，“因为什么？”

他脑子里能想出这个可怜的婊子应该感到抱歉的一百件事。她是应该感到抱歉，因为她推搡他，因为她假定他会故意毁掉魔药，因为她觉得他不擅长这个而他明明比她做得要好，她这个因循守旧、循规蹈矩的家伙。

她应该感到抱歉把他们留在了这儿。

“我没有，”她停顿了一下，深呼一口气，然后能多快就有多快地把这些话吐出来，快到词句奔涌而出仿佛胡乱倒入了一个混杂着悔恨的坩埚里，德拉科还得把它们一个个挑出来按顺序拍好。“我没有想过，我们都没有，这不是，这很糟糕，你明白的，但我以为，我们不知道会有这么糟，就是你，纳威还有你还有每个人，你们所有人，我很抱歉，我不知道你们遭受了什么，而我只是作出假设。”

一道坚定的微笑慢慢划过德拉科的面庞。他能感觉到他的嘴唇延伸到了一个他自己感到陌生的位置。“再说一遍。”

这次轮到她发问了，“什么？”

“我想及时把此刻铭记到脑海里，”他说。“我要每天晚上睡觉时都回想你乞求我原谅的样子。我会对着它来一发。然后再来一发。”

“去你的。”

他们短暂的礼貌相处到此为止，倒不是说他为此有做什么努力。德拉科转过身来，继续专注手边的药水。今晚是酿固骨药水。做起来很简单，不是那种需要高度集中注意力的魔药，所以他可以在脑海中不断回放赫敏·格兰杰结结巴巴尴尬道歉的场面。剁开、切丁、搅拌，他的思绪还是不断地回到那件事上来。当她承认自己错了时，样子很难看。她的脸扭曲成一团，那种大胆的自信消失了。她看起来很害怕，而他已经见过多到令他厌恶的害怕的神情。他见过了她的恐惧，而他很不喜欢。

“我很抱歉我姨妈的事情，”他开口说。

她的刀停了下来，等他望向她时，她的脸似乎凝住了。她的眼睛里透出沉沉的死气。“那不是你的错，”她说。这句话是自动说出口的。她排练过。他想知道究竟有多少人为了这件事向她道过歉。当然了肯定没有他的姨妈。她已经死了，可以摆脱了。也没有他的父母。尽管他爱他的母亲，愿意为了她做任何事，但她并不会想要对一个赫敏·格兰杰这样的人道歉。也许是韦斯莱们吧，或者，是圣人波特。

“我愿意按着她让你报复，但是她已经死了，所以这对她没什么大不了的。”他把剁碎的虫子放进量杯里，看了看比例。还需要再切一点。“不过，我可以把她挖出来，让你给她施一两个钻心咒，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。

“真恶心。”她说。语气依然很沉闷。她像个学生背诵着别人教她的单词那样说话，而且她还没开始重新工作。

“挖墓可不是什么好事，”他同意道。又加了两条虫子，他觉得足够了。他把它们倒进锅里，开始搅拌。当药汁变得浓稠/呈现出珠白色时，固骨药水便已完成，可以倒入小瓶子中了。或一个星期之后才可以完成。“或者你是指钻心咒。”

“两者都是。”她开始整理盘子，用魔法擦拭，再用水槽里的水清洗。

“你会习惯的，”他轻声说。不是指挖墓。当她转过身来看他时，她的眼睛依然空洞茫然，他知道她是迷失在了过去、迷失在了痛苦中，一切都变成了烈火焚烧着，你尿湿了裤子，等你恢复了意识却发现嘴里满是泥土和灰尘，鼻子里闻到了尿液的味道。钻心咒烧穿了你的神经时，没人能够保持尊严。不可能不想逃跑。不可能不乞求让它停下来。

不可能不学会用自己的舌头去感受它的味道。

“这是错的，”她说。

他放声大笑。这是她始终没变的一样东西，她评价任何事是对是错的感觉。伏地魔在这点上说得没错。这是他烦人地一遍又一遍重复的话题，就像一张跳读的唱片。复活并没有给他的大脑带来任何进步。“没有对与错，”德拉科重复着记忆里的声音，“有的只是权力。”他摇了摇头。伏地魔是个疯子，格兰杰才没有错。一些诅咒被称作“不可饶恕”是有原因的。

他曾舔过一次阿米库斯·卡罗的鞋底。“我会让你们这些孩子看看，即使是最骄傲的人也能被打败，也能让他乞讨，”那个男人说。

德拉科一听到这些话就知道这是再说他。他的父亲一定又惹上麻烦了。马尔福家族得势的时候，他们会追逐更容易得手的目标。而权力一旦发生转换，他们就把注意力转回到他的身上。他站起身，走到了教室中央，冷笑一声。不妨配合一场表演。我们这些将要死去的人，向你们致敬。我们这些将要卑躬屈膝的人，嘲笑你们。

火。烈火蔓延在他的皮肤，焚烧进他的骨头，沸腾过他的血液。他是认真的。哦，天啊，阿米库斯那天的意图到底有多强。当他的膝盖跪倒在地，当他摔倒把头撞到石板上，德拉科明白了纳威的父母是怎么发疯的。他们曾试图与之抗争。他们那么勇敢，那么善良，有他不具备的一切美好，因为他只是忍受着痛苦。他在嘲笑声中紧紧抓住生命之舟，当阿米库斯最终双腿伸直脚踝交叉地坐进椅子上时，他哭了出来。

“既然我已经给他热身了，”他说，“让我们现在来讲讲如何用这个诅咒来刺激你的对象去做任何你想做的事吧。”

潘西已经举起了手。“比如说告诉你麻瓜们在哪儿？”她问道。她在努力转移话题，想让他能喘口气。

“没错，”阿米库斯说。“但我怀疑我们的小马尔福真的没和那种肮脏的东西说过话，是吧？”

德拉科摇了摇头，绝望地想要讨好他。

他的脸被一脚踢中，又一镇疼痛让他几乎呕吐出来。“但我们可以更有创造性一点。”鞋子的味道令人作呕。没洗干净的袜子，许久不洗的脚，老旧的皮革，还有一些腐烂的臭气。而当他被命令舔干净时，他甚至没有犹豫一下。只要让它停下来，他什么都愿意做。只要能让这痛苦停下来。

每个人都崩溃了。

除了纳威的父母。

除了赫敏·格兰杰，面如死灰地清洗着被他弄脏的盘子。

“我接受你的道歉，”德拉科说。他的声音在颤抖。他仍然能在身体里感觉到那诅咒。仍能感觉到那鞋子的味道。他不停地搅拌，数到十，然后尽可能声音平稳地说：“你觉得你可以把这个做完吗？我似乎有点不舒服。”

在想要尖叫之前他跑进了走廊里。用蜷曲的双手捂住自己的嘴，缩在墙边哭泣着，哭泣着，哭泣着把声音压在手心里。“钻心剜骨，”他对那块冰冷的石头说，“钻心剜骨。”

* * *

_信件摘录_

_… …_ _德拉科·马尔福真的不太对劲。我听起来像哈利，是吧？但我不是觉得他在密谋什么。我觉得他在崩溃。只要再来一下他就会碎掉。我知道那是什么感觉。有些时候，我想要_ _… …_

* * *

西奥多·诺特开始在你工作的时候出现在温室里。你没有草药学的课。这么说不够准确。按照斯普劳特夫人的说法，你是在“推进独立的研究”。按照你奶奶的说法，这是“浪费你的时间”。既然你已经不是个让人尴尬的近似哑炮了，她对你充满雄伟规划。你会娶一个好女巫，生几个漂亮的魔法宝宝，然后再政治上有所建树。或者，你只是会立刻站直身子，洗干净指甲，擦亮鞋子。

如果德拉科不是下面有个把儿的话，她会喜欢他的。他有完美的姿态，他的鞋子总是干净得闪闪发亮。

而你的却不是。

你的指甲缝里沾满泥土，因为你只有在这里，独自和植物待在一起时，才能感到平静。

虽然你现在并不是独自，因为西奥多·诺特似乎决定温室另一端的白皮铁桌——斯普劳特夫人有时会在那儿泡茶——是个学习的好地方。倒不是说他错了、温室一直是学校里你最喜欢的地方。在冬天也很暖和。泥土的味道，生命和腐烂的味道。

“你想要什么？”他第三次出现时你问道。三总是童话里的数字。是坏的，也可能是好的。发生在事情变化，而你终于不再逃避发问之时。

“你，”他说。太直接了，完全没有浪漫或微妙感，甚至不够挑逗。你坐到对面的椅子上望向他，微微张开了嘴。他看起来有几分自得。

你终于想起该说些什么，“我在和德拉科约会。”

“不，你没有，”他说。“你只是在和德拉科上床。而他基本上是直的，所以这段小小的放纵是会有个期限的。”

他站直了身体，散发着甘草的味道。“你总是这个样子吗？”你问他。

“自己看看？”这是一个邀请，让你再次无言以复。他收拾好了东西，把你留在温室里，留下突然袭来的一阵空虚。

* * *

纳威的祖母有三个愿望，而她注定要实现其中一个。这具有某种教育意义。

也许不是她会选择的那个，但这也是为什么在许愿时应当小心。因为它们会以另一种方式成真。

* * *

“问题是，”赫敏说——德拉科在吞咽威士忌的间隙里突然想到，到底是什么时候他的大脑在想起她时想的是“赫敏”而非“格兰杰”——“会不会再出现另一个。”

“另一个什么？”西奥问她。他肆意地躺在沙发上，膝盖分得很开，一只胳膊搭在靠背上。就算他想试一下，他也不可能占据更多的空间了。德拉科已经被他挤到了一张破旧的皮椅上。

“另一个黑魔王，”赫敏说。她向前倾了倾身，双腿蜷曲压在地板上。就算凭德拉科对她的这点微末了解，他也看得出她有个议论要做。她可能已经在脑子里排练了好些天。“第一个是格林德沃，”她说道。“然后是伏地魔。还会有下一个。”

“一个就足够了，”纳威回应说。他似乎忽略了西奥霸占了三分之二个沙发，更想讨论赫敏的话题。至少她没把笔记带来，然而德拉科敢打赌她脑子里有一个完整的大纲用以她解释的理论。

“已经有了两个，”她说。“而没有人愿意谈论这件事。我翻遍了《预言家日报》的旧报纸，格林德沃一被打败，他基本上就消失在人们的视线里了。”

“好吧，他算不上是什么新闻了。”西奥说。

“但他本应该是的。”她一边说一边举起了手指，“首先，”德拉科不得不用咳嗽掩饰自己的笑声。她不高兴地瞥了他一眼，但没有停下来。“他的全部主张基于围绕着巫师如何比麻瓜优越，第二——”

她举起第二根手指，德拉科的咳嗽声更大了。西奥嘟囔着问他：“你没事吧？”

“没事，”他喃喃道，挥了挥手。“继续，和我们讲你的第二点吧。”

“第二，”她又说了一次，“伏地魔的主张基于权力的内在价值。”

“好吧。”西奥拖长了音节，“这里我没跟上。”

“他们两个人的主张基础都在于对非魔法者的偏见。”她说。“这是一种在巫师世界里根深蒂固的偏见。如果你没有魔法，你就一无是处。看看那些哑炮——”

“我们一定要谈这个吗？”西奥问。

“你看，”她露出胜利的微笑。“你甚至不想谈论哑炮的事。”

“他们有残疾，”纳威说。他的笑意那么尖锐，而又苦涩。“死胎也比哑炮强。”

“还有第三。”德拉科已经期待她举起第三根手指，所以这次他控制住了自己，只是露出饶有兴味的神情。“没有人想谈论这种弥漫在你们社会里的偏见。”

“也是你的，”德拉科说，“这也是你的世界。”她看向他。他这番话成功吓到她了，是该感到好笑还是糟透了？他耸了耸肩，而她用力地咽了口口水，他甚至看得到她喉咙的震动。

“是真的，”西奥慢声说道，“我们不应该谈论去年的事。”

赫敏点了点头，显然很开心至少让一个人赞同她的观点。“麦格教授——”

“校长，”纳威纠正道。

“——希望我们能走出来。战争是去年的事了。是时候关心考试和未来了，但如果我们不做点什么，未来可能还会有另一场战争。另一个黑魔王会出现，只是因为没有人愿意谈论真正重要的事情。”

“那么，我们该怎么办？”德拉科没法反驳她的基本前提。他知道自己是醉了。他来这儿就是为了醉酒，为了和三个似乎也不想装做一切都好的人坐在一起。能够大声说这世界糟透了，没有人告诉他一切都会好起来，或者战争结束了，或者最糟糕的，他想不想和什么人谈谈？哪怕如此只有几个小时，也未尝不是一种解脱。他不想和什么头部治疗师谈谈，他们只会拿一个小本子记笔记，问他感觉怎么样，问他是不是打算伤害自己，或是别的什么人。

老天啊，如果他和人说他还有钻心咒施在他身上的感觉，如果他告诉他们有时候他很怀念一切都很简单的时刻，他们会把他锁起来的。有些事，你永远无法和未曾经历过的人谈论。没有人想要听到，你只要去乞求，生活就会变得容易些。你只要去伤害别人，生活就会更简单。

赫敏·格兰杰的眼睛里闪耀着每个狂热者眼里有过的光芒。她说：“我们把问题解决掉。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“我们把问题解决掉”，赫敏说完之后最有趣的是德拉科和诺特的震惊表情。也许在城堡的深处，他们还没有体会过她是如何抓着问题紧紧不放的。你和她的初遇，是她颠覆了你们世界的社会秩序，毫无畏惧地走遍霍格沃茨列车，只是为了帮你找你的蟾蜍。你那时就知道，她是像你父母一样的人。勇敢。善良。

也许斯莱特林们只是把她当成哈利的头发浓密的跟班。半个格兰芬多的学生都那么看她，所以这也没什么奇怪的。她没什么交朋友的技巧。太过聪明。太没耐心。太过急躁地否定她不理解的事情，认为那都不重要。但她也意识到了其他人看不到的事情。在她四处奔走、分发纽扣和织得很差的帽子之前，你从来没有想过小精灵喜不喜欢做仆人，而她要求别人听她谈论人们是怎样 _利用_ 了小精灵， _这是不对的_ 。

你信任赫敏·格兰杰的判断。她可能倔强到让人不舒服，思考问题的方式也没有很细致，但她知道什么是正确的。

“你说得好像那很容易似的，”诺特说。他的脚轻轻蹭到了你的，而这是今晚以来的第一次没让你觉得他在试图进入你的边界。他身体前倾，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着赫敏。他非常有兴趣，你看得出来。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“没错，格兰杰，”他说，“让我们用魔法修复整个社会吧，就因为你这么说了。”

“这不是说 _我_ ，”她说。“这不是关于任何人… …我们不得不同一个怪物战斗。你们不得不和怪物们上学。不是什么差劲的老师或是糟糕的政客，而是像。”她突然停了下来，也许是害怕说完这句话。你不能怪她。这感觉仍然很没有真实感。尽管噩梦连连，尽管你有时候还是发抖到停不下来，你依然很难相信这真的发生了。肯定是你记错了，是你把所有感受过的恐惧都丢到记忆里重塑，来合理化那些害怕，那些残疾，那些不值一提。

因为没有人真的会打学生。

没有认真的会把学生绑起来抽他们鞭子。

你低头看了看自己的手腕。疤痕犹在，是一些人喜欢伤害孩子的证明。

“我恨费尔奇，”你说。他还在这儿。协助法律指定的教师并没有犯罪。不抵抗他们并没有罪。他在他们来之前做着清洁、抛光、擦洗的活儿，现在他仍是如此。不论他协助了多少次折磨，都不会被判入阿兹卡班。这只是规训。棍棒出孝子。人人都可以接受。

两年前的赫敏会为阿格斯·费尔奇辩护。而现在的这个女人只是低下头盯着自己的手，许久没有开口。最后，她说，“有时候我觉得我恨所有的人。”

* * *

_魔法史论文评论片段_

_… …_ _虽然你把格林德沃和伏地魔的崛起比较的部分论据充分，非常有说服力，但是你尝试把它和欧洲巫师社会结构中的固有缺陷相联系，这一部分的想法有些牵强。请记住，格兰杰小姐，由于你自己的成长经历，你会从局外人的角度看待巫师世界，可能会忽略一些文化上的细微差异。这是一个影响社会性研究的问题，即使在麻瓜世界里也是如此，我建议你翻阅一下_ _… …_

* * *

德拉科把他的论文塞回书包里。他不在乎自己得了什么分数。他甚至不在乎他被安排了什么课。他在这儿，因为这比在阿兹卡班要强。他在这儿，因为他别无选择。他在这儿，因为至少在魔法史的课上他不必为了完成课堂任务而礼貌地等着别人递给他他自己的魔杖。至少在这里，他不用在下课后再把魔杖礼貌地还回去。

坐在两个座位之外的赫敏，粗暴地把羊皮纸揉成了一团。

* * *

你看到费尔奇在大厅里。当你走过时，他对上了你的视线，咯咯笑了起来。他松开了拖把柄，时间长到足以模仿把你吊在手铐上的样子。

你移开了视线，快步走开了。

即便转过弯，你仍能听到他的笑声。

* * *

“没拿到你想要的分数？”德拉科快步跟上赫敏，走在了她的身边。她耸了耸肩，但没叫他滚开，这样的反应和他的一些同龄人相比堪称是一种欢迎。人们想要忘记那些他们说过的话，想要忘记他们做过的事情。然而那个手臂上带着标记的男孩让这一切变得困难起来。

伤疤留了下来。

“我没有错，”她说。

肯定是没拿到她想要的分数。“我没说你错了，”他只是说。

她停下来，转过身。身后的三个学生连忙转向一旁，以免撞到他们，其中一个嘟囔着“疯婊子”从他们身边擦过去。赫敏紧紧盯着他，视线落在了那条垂落的红色金色领带上。在斯莱特林，如果她放过这种行为，她就会接下来被一次又一次地攻击，直到她不得不把所有时间花在躲藏或反击之中。也许格兰芬多不会那么残忍。

或者不然。她低声念咒，抖动了一下他甚至没看到她从哪儿抽出来的魔杖。她的院友打了个趔趄，所有的书都掉到了地上。

“小儿科的咒语，”德拉科说。看到她不满的表情，他连忙举起双手，“倒不是说它们不管用。”

“一切都照常运转，”她说。“显然，除了对思考的需求。”

这听起来并没什么道理，不过他觉得还是顺着她为妙。“今晚喝酒吗？”他问道。纳威不能来，他心里有数。他的一种植物正处于发芽阶段，需要非常精确的温度控制。他解释了一些细节，德拉科也有听他讲，然而德拉科还是几乎无法理解纳威草药学项目大大小小的事情。这让他有点难过，但他甚至都不喜欢温室。那里总是太热了，玻璃墙又让他觉得很暴露。任何人都可以从任意的方向看到他。逃跑是不可能的。

“我想会吧，”赫敏说。德拉科不得不把他的视线从她说话时的颤动的嘴唇上扯开。这么多年他们一直在一起上课，他怎么能从来都没注意过这双嘴唇？

“我会听你大谈特谈你的成绩的，”他主动请缨。这很傻，他知道的。他们两个彼此憎恨，或者，也许可以说是相互厌恶，然而他知道她不会假装这些烂事没发生过。有时候共同的经历比你们能否处得来更重要。他只是不想一个人。

“小心点儿，”她阴阳怪气道，“我可能会被你的骑士精神感动的。”

“或者我也可以侮辱你。”他抬起一只手比划起来，“浓密的头发。麻瓜出身的背景。波特的马屁精。老师的宠儿。你喜欢哪个？”

“你真混蛋，”她喃喃自语。他猜，这就算一个“不”吧。然而她把她的背包甩过肩膀，对他说，“我有瓶新的12年的酒，自己喝也太难过了，所以，好吧。”

* * *

你对草药学的这一部分又爱又恨。土壤的温度必须精确。你已经把种子泡得恰到好处，现在，他们必须在适当的天象里种下去。这些种子很稀有，也很难栽种，甚至斯普劳特夫人都觉得你可能做不到，然而你可以，你会做好的。

你用一只手指把小豆荚从浴盆里哄出来，尽快把它们放到盆里，免得他们在这热腾腾的空气里受凉。

你已经注意到西奥多·诺特来了。大门打开又合拢。他的鞋子在温室的地面上发出声响，他坐下后又传来沙沙的书页声。

时间流逝。

你种下一颗颗种子。

手指插进泥土里。再挖出一捧。泥土的气味。腐烂的气味。生命的气味。生命从泥土中来，再回到泥土中腐烂。尘归尘，土归土，生命轮回。

这是一种安慰。

当你栽种时，你不再感到害怕。你感到自己的存在。你在这儿，其他的都不重要。不再出现的记忆……

（费尔奇的笑声）

当你将最后一粒种子埋到土里，双手沾满泥土地站起身时，你意识到诺特没有发出一点声音。甚至没有书页的翻动声。你转过身，发现他再看你，书摊开着放在桌子上，而他一直在看你的每个动作。“太诡异了，”你不假思索地道。谁会来看别人在月光下栽种稀有的种子呢？

“有点跟踪狂的感觉，甚至，”他合上了书，不再假装。

“我该拿你怎么办呢，诺特？”你问他。

他歪了歪头。“留在身边？”

* * *

德拉科并不确定那扇门会不会为他而开。他并不总是能打开它，如果应在今晚，那也太他妈羞辱了。 _嘿，格兰杰，过来和我一起喝一杯。哦，抱歉，打不开门。哎呀。_

然而它开了。

门开了，而他们就站在那儿，一个昏暗的房间里。没有纳威在中间缓和气氛。也没有西奥。德拉科用力坐向长沙发，冲她嘲弄地扬起嘴角。“打算整晚站在门口么，格兰杰？怕了？”

她用力甩上了门，他知道他已经惹恼了她。这给了他一阵恶趣味的快慰，于是他又开腔道，“那么，这是你答应的12年的威士忌。这是Ogden还是你的穷朋友放在车库里的什么韦斯莱家酿？”

她砰地一声把瓶子放到地面上，召唤来了两只酒杯。他很喜欢她使用魔杖时多做一点的那个华丽动作。能让他注意到她手上拿着根漂亮的小木棍。很微妙，但确实如此。 _你已经没有魔杖了，是吧，马尔福？_

他深深地呼吸，举起手低声念道“酒杯飞来”。他从没有在没有魔杖时试过这句咒语。近些日子里，起身去拿东西比这要简单得多。然而，一年前他就学会了不用魔杖而做更加困难的事。这不过是一个聚集的工具。一块棱镜。魔法仍然来自于他本身。

那道 _光_ 仍然来自于他本身。

过了一会儿，赫敏才露出洋洋得意的微笑，因为他再也不能用最简单的咒语了。这激发了他心里的什么东西。愤怒，大概吧。仇恨。他把全部的意志，全部的 _需求_ ，投注到那个杯子上，然后酒杯摇晃着离开了地面，慢慢飘到了他的手上。他浅酌一口。酒液灼烧的感觉。第二口味道会更好。第三口，就像他想要的那个吻。

他看向了赫敏。

她似乎被打动了，甚至有些敬畏。

好吧。威士忌可能不是他想要的那个吻。但它确实是他孜孜以求的那个。“我得承认，”他说。天啊，这感觉太好了，去夸赞她带来的酒，而装作他的无杖魔法不值一提。“这是好东西。”

“你很厉害，”她说，举起她的杯子吞了一大口。

“凑合而已，”他说着，踩掉了鞋子，把腿架到沙发上。大惊小怪有点可笑。室内的装潢不会有很多人挑剔，然而纳西莎·马尔福的训练让他不得不注意，沙发表面没有精致的奶油色丝绸，也不是什么无价的古董。“和我说说吧。”

他不是指他自己的事，他在说那一年。 _她_ 的那一年。“很糟糕么？”

“够糟的，”她说，视线和他的对到了一起，炙烤着他。“你为什么要做那些事？”

“和纳威酿造魔药？”德拉科问得尽量轻描淡写。“因为，和简单的说法相反，我不是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“那是你可以做的，”她轻轻说。

“那是我可以做的，”他同意道。

“为什么要当食死徒？”

纳威问过这个问题吗？德拉科不太确定。他觉得没有。西奥一看到他的胳膊，就转过身去，未置一词。潘西一开始还是像她一如既往地那样大惊小怪地关心他，然而见到标记就突然沉默下来。当她后来看到他把袖子卷起来时，她的目光匆匆滑过标记，就仿佛那里什么也没有。

他和纳威上床时从来没有脱掉过上衣。一次也没有。长裤，内裤，袜子。但他一直遮住了手臂。羞耻感。

“这只是我能做的事”，德拉科垂下视线，咽下杯中剩酒，然后一把将酒杯扔向了墙壁。碎落一地。“想看么？”他问她，却没等她回答。他解开了袖口上的扣子，准备把袖子卷起来，然后突然想到， _去他妈的_ ，便解开了衬衫前面所有的扣子。解开扣子时他对上了她的视线，把现实变成一场脱衣秀。她想知道，不是吗？让她看吧。让她看她宝贝的哈利·波特给他留下的伤疤，还有那些没有愈合好的被诅咒的裂痕、烧伤和割口。他们把他犯的错误刻在身上做成了一张无聊的地图，指示方向的罗盘在手臂上，黑魔标记指向北方。

他把衬衫扔到地上，伸出了胳膊。“漂亮，是吧？”他问她。

她放下了酒杯，跪在地板上靠得更近了一些，手指若即若离地悬在线条之上。它们现在是灰蒙蒙的了。在褪色。他觉得它们不会完全消失掉。这就像它们被刻在上面时一样清晰，她可以看到他皮肤上的每一寸污秽。“你可以碰，”他说。这花了他一些力气，但他还是作出了傲慢不屑的样子。“伏地魔已经死了，不会召唤他的。”

她的手颤抖起来，但还是把一只手指落在了蛇的头部。他的手臂突然冒出一片鸡皮疙瘩，他不得不咬住舌头以免发出呻吟。天啊，他不该怂恿她这么做。他应该闭上他的臭嘴。他应该立刻让她滚开，他成为食死徒是为了救他的父母，是她的话也会做同样的事。他知道她的。他 _了解_ 她。她对何谓知其不可而为之并不陌生。

她顺着线条抚摸着他的标记，看在上帝的份上，他的老二抽搐着吸引他的注意。德拉科咬住了内颊的肉，努力去想魁地奇和斯内普和恐惧和，操，她想让她继续抚摸他。

他猛地抽开了手臂。“得到你想要的了？”他问。

“这是不对的，”她轻轻说，眼眶中闪烁着不该存在的泪光。如果德拉科·马尔福在这个腐朽的世界上只确定一件事，那就是像她一样的女孩不会为像他这样的男孩哭泣。她是英雄。是黄金女郎。而他是那个把自己绑到怪物上的傻子。

“是么？”他把胳膊藏回到袖子里。他得把那点愚蠢统统收回去。今晚已经足够脆弱。“谁告诉你这世界上的所有事都会是对的？”

她重新抽出了魔杖，而他准备好了面对任何她会发出的诅咒。然而，她只是对着满地的碎玻璃弹了一下魔杖，低声念道：“恢复如初。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

德拉科在大厅里拦住了你 。还有一星期你们就都要离校去过圣诞节了，你从他的眼睛里看得出他想要说什么。他要结束这段关系。你不知道是该感到沮丧还是宽慰，愉快还是悲伤。事实是你根本没有任何感触。

“不是你的问题，”他说，这句话太好笑了，你直接笑了出来。你没有被人甩过的经验，但你也知道这只是陈词滥调。“我就是个混蛋。”

他的脸因为你的笑声而绷紧了，随即又放松下来。他又开口道：“我确实是，是吧？”虽然他并不是。你知道他不是混蛋。不如说是，害怕？也许有点。愤怒？当然没错。

“你不打算上三楼了吗？”你问他，因为对你来说这才是要紧事。他的嘴在不在你的老二上，你对他的感觉，这都无关紧要。他也知道。他知道，而且他不会把这些思绪丢到一个写着“我不会去想”的盒子里。或者也许他会这样做，但他做得很差劲。

“靠，不，”他顿了顿。你看得出来他的眼睛变得冷漠空洞。眨眼之间他又变成了德拉科·马尔福，露出一个居高临下的冷笑：“除非现在我已经高攀不起你了——”

“闭嘴，”你对他说，露出一个小小的微笑。他的马尔福人格消失了，留下一个可以不时召唤的影子。“我们两个都知道我比12个你要好。”

“有道理，”他说，也冲你笑了起来。“我碰巧知道格兰杰瞒着我们藏了一瓶好东西。”

“那我们得在放假之前喝完，”你说。“不想让她把这一整瓶酒带回韦斯莱家。太重了。”

“韦斯莱家，”他说，“对。”你不知道他的语气为什么酸溜溜的，不过你很确定你不在乎。因为从这次谈话开始，你就不再处于和人约会的状态了。

和人上床的状态，按诺特的说法。

诺特。

* * *

“为什么他还在这儿？”那声音尖锐，非常不悦，毫无疑问是赫敏·格兰杰的。德拉科合上了眼睛，她是他最不想碰到的人。她已经在他操蛋的脑子里面，这就够糟的了。她坐在那儿，瞳孔里缀满金色的斑点，嘴唇丰满，把他牢牢困住。被愚蠢地困住，因为从现在起他就再也不会有性生活了。他结束前一段性关系完全是因为他满脑子都他妈是那个愚蠢的巫婆，她一周之内就要去她男朋友家过圣诞节，吃些穷人会在圣诞节吃的那些东西。

马铃薯吧，大概。

她也许会戴着一枚戒指回来。一枚能让她皮肤变绿的小东西，然后她就会睁着她的大眼睛说些她根本不在意钻石的大小之类的废话。重要的是他们相爱。

重要的是罗恩·韦斯莱是个好人。

而他不是。

“格兰杰小姐。”麦格教授——校长的声音听起来疲倦而自制，看来这场谈话已经持续了很长时间。如果她用这样的声音和他讲话的话，他会道歉的，然后结束对话。一旦你激怒过有权力的人，就不要再强迫他们，这很危险。如果说一年前他学到了什么的话，那就是这点。还有，还有他的父亲无法拯救他。

“格兰杰小姐，我很感谢你的关心——”

“他折磨学生。”

德拉科的心跳几乎停止了。他一动不动地努力去听，甚至一边想着如果有人发现他在偷听他能用的所有借口。毕竟，这里是走廊。他被允许呆在这儿。被允许走来走去。

在这儿，而不是阿兹卡班。

自由，只要他没有魔杖。

“格兰杰小姐，阿格斯·费尔奇一直是——”

“他打他们，他伤害他们，然后他还大笑，而你允许他回到这儿来而且——”

“已经够了。”麦格的声音失去了耐心，变得尖锐起来。“我理解你是一个遭受了巨大苦痛的年轻人，我保证所有英国的巫师都感激你的牺牲，但是霍格沃茨的人事安排与你无关。”

赫敏嘟囔着说了什么德拉科听不清的话。

“回家去吧，格兰杰小姐。”麦格的声音现在变得柔和起来。更加温暖。她从来没用这种声音同他说过话。没有对他，也没有对斯莱特林的任何人。“去看看韦斯莱先生和波特先生，试着别再想这件事吧。”

“一月份见。”赫敏沉默了一会儿说道，声音冷若冰霜。德拉科直起身，准备为自己在这里找借口，说他没在听，他没听到任何事，然而两个女人都快步走开了，她们鞋子踏在地面上的声音消失在远处。

* * *

_日记摘录_

_… …_ _天啊我要疯了。我想我以前从来没有好好观察过费尔奇。他只是在这儿而已。他也许就像件家具。而现在每次我看到他拖着拖把，我就会想到去年他把人锁在手铐里。罗恩总是说他哪里不太对劲，而我从来没相信他。我就说那是因为他一直在惹麻烦。如果她没做错任何事，干嘛要担心费尔奇呢？我怎么这么[后文字迹斑驳，无法辨认]，而其他人就是不听。这种情况还会再次发生的。每个人都忽视过去的事情会使它在所难免，似乎唯一明白或关心这件事的人是纳威和马尔福。还有那个叫诺特的男孩。啊，也许M是对的，我就该回到陋居把这些事都放下。但是，没看到他们会很奇怪… …_

* * *

“大家都有什么计划？”诺特问道。这些话很随意。说起来，有点太随意了。他从房间里某个不存在的角落拖了把扶手椅过来——也许要先把博格特从坐垫上赶走——然后膝盖搭在一边的扶手上，双脚荡来荡去。看起来一副慵懒的样子，上流阶层，就像高不可攀的什么人。尤其对你而言。“要回家见情人了，格兰杰？”

“我猜是吧。”她比平时更沉默寡言。德拉科说得没错：她有一瓶火焰威士忌，口感非常润滑，不用等到第三口就能拥有那个吻。

“天堂里的麻烦？”诺特问他。

她的舌头从颊边顶了起来，看起来滑稽得就像嘴里含了根老二——你当然不会说出来——然后喃喃地说：“罗恩对魔法部的现状很满意。”

“为什么不呢？”那是德拉科的声音。这是你们分开过节前的最后一晚——他把你甩了之后的第一晚——你以为你们会很尴尬，但其实并没有。他扑到地上，向你扔了个杯子，就结束了。从敌人到情人到朋友——朋友？——你心里都没犹豫一下。

和德拉科·马尔福当朋友。这个世界一定是颠倒了。

“因为这是错的。”她扬起她那固执的下巴，就像几年前她做了几百个纽扣去解放小精灵时那样。她从不放弃。“因为他们就那么抓走骑士公共汽车司机然后叫他… …这是错的。”

“我讨厌指出这点，”诺特慢吞吞地说，“但我们的政府根本不在乎那个。”

哦，她看向他的目光。“我意识到了。”她的一字一句都被削成尖锐的矛，随时准备刺向不缺乏意识之人。

“那么，你为什么这么惊讶你重要的另一半会在乎呢？”

“因为他之前不是这样的，”她说。“因为他知道他们都很糟糕，很腐败，而且… …”她结结巴巴起来，喝了一杯酒。

这是个喝酒游戏。每当你爱的人让你失望时，就喝一杯。或者最好别这样。如果他们执行到底的话，还没到新年时他们就先死了。圣诞假期是提醒你那些能够影响你的杠杆的最佳时机，而你的奶奶会把它们全部完美地撬一遍。你忘了吗，纳威？你现在都能听得到她讲话了，充满不耐，希望你是你父亲。 _我都告诉你了列个单子。几年前我送给你的那个记忆球呢？_

_我不知道，奶奶。我几年前就把它弄丢了。_

然后她咂了咂嘴。

“我希望他能多关心一下他们错在了哪里，”她说。“我希望他能看到，和他们一起工作糟糕得就像和… …”她又停了下来。

哈利一直是邓布利多的人。他除了跟着那个老人留给他的面包屑走以外，没做过什么别的事。他从来不用为自己考虑。只要勇敢就好了。只要高尚就好了。只要像一个合格的小祭品一样，顺着那条路走下去。而罗恩亦步亦趋，尾随其后。

“这对他们来说很困难，”你说。

“这对你来说很困难，”赫敏一语道破。

“好吧，”德拉科接话了。“说到困难和魔法部，我得在监督之下和我的父母团聚了。会有一个傲罗在那儿确保没人会偷偷给我一根魔杖，或者什么黑魔法的秘宝，或者太多的小饼干。我相信这一定会很可爱。”

“听起来很有趣，”西奥干巴巴地说。

“你的团聚不用被监督吗？”赫敏问他。你也想问同样的事，但感觉不太礼貌。粗鲁。这从来不是她担心的问题。

“我的父亲在拘留期间死了，”西奥说。他的声音太过轻快随意，没有一丁点的痛苦。“所以，没有团聚。而且因为我没有不幸到自己被招募进这个组织，所以，我只是，另一个教育被短暂打断的不幸的霍格沃茨学生而已——但总会好起来的。”

“我很抱歉，”她说。

他的嘴角颤了颤，滚动的喉结泄露了心中苦痛，但下一秒他的整张脸仿佛戴上了一副面具。“谢谢你的关心，”他说。“但我很好。”

她看他的眼神里分明写着，骗子。很显然，他和你一样看明白了，因为那张嘴又抿了抿，才说道：“我要回到我的大庄园去，我那装满了无价之宝和独一无二的书籍的庄园。然后再去古灵阁金库里翻阅我那可观的账目。别浪费时间为我难过，格兰杰。”

“为钱干杯吧，”德拉科说，向西奥举起酒杯。“假设魔法部还没有没收的话。”

你等着赫敏宣布这是错的，或是对的，或者介于两者之间。你不知道从食死徒那里没收财产是好还是坏。这似乎是对的，因为卡罗兄妹那么糟糕，而这似乎又是错的，因为你还记得德拉科在那堂艰难的课上吐了出来。他们之间总该有个区分吧，不是吗？

也许对魔法部而言，并没有。或者不论有没有区别，他们已经不把他关起来了，这就算够了。年轻总有些特权。

“你会去见你的父母吗？”赫敏柔声问你。

你把酒杯握得更紧了。“是啊，”你告诉她。你那善良、伟大的父母。不像你。他们不会从食死徒的嘴下偷来喘息之机。他们没有领导一场结果并没有什么大不了的反叛。他们反抗邪恶，又失去一切。

至少你还是你。你仍然能品尝威士忌的滋味，能看到西奥多·诺特打量着你，意识到你和德拉科今晚没有彼此触碰。你知道赫敏想见到罗恩和哈利，即使她讨厌他们把自己关在一个她不喜欢的机构里。你感觉到德拉科对于见到母亲的渴望和在傲罗的监视下履行孝道的恐惧交织在一起。

这一切都糟透了，但总比住在圣芒戈的病房里要强。一个自己思想上的囚徒。

“圣诞快乐，”你说，向大家举起酒杯，“我们回来再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科40岁生日快乐！❤  
> 你一定过着知足而幸福的生活，沐浴在照亮你未来每一日的爱情里，做着喜欢的事，每周给斯科皮写信，每周都会和母亲一起吃饭。和完美小姐格兰杰-马尔福一起。  
> 爱你(๑′ᴗ‵๑)


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

你恨圣诞节。

你恨它恨它恨它恨它恨它恨——

你奶奶邀请了一个女巫过来。一个好姑娘。去的布斯巴顿。能说一口流利的法语。你问她关于植物的事情，她灿烂地笑着告诉你她喜欢玫瑰。这对你们两个来说都是个痛苦的事儿，你都说不清自己是讨厌她还是同情她。当你看到她向自己的母亲投去悲伤的一瞥、觉得自己被困在这儿时，你决定还是同情好了。

“想喝点东西吗？”你问。

她想。她优雅地点头同意，这应该很可爱的，但你看得出她想要的是烂醉如泥。他的母亲带来了一瓶苦艾酒，叫你们两个尝尝。你把绿色的酒液倒入小小的水晶杯中，递了一杯给那个女孩。碰杯。鉴于纯血统的财富和声望，这一晚没有人提起去年在霍格沃茨发生的事。没有人提到过伏地魔。就好像那些从未发生过。

你小口啜饮。

苦艾酒尝起来就像西奥多·诺特的味道。

* * *

_信件摘录_

_… …_ _真的很无聊，_ _不起，我一直在想你在平安夜说的话，我想你是对的。如果我不能把去年的事情抛诸脑后、重新开始，我们就不该在一起。我知道你想开导我别再想这件事，但我就是不能，而在我能做到之前我就一直会是挂在你脖子上的一块负担，而我太爱你了，不想拖着你和我一起沉沦。_

_你值得拥有这个世界，而此刻我却无法_ _为你奉上。_

_随信附上了你给我的项链。感觉我不该留着它。我… …_

* * *

还不能回到学校，德拉科简直忍无可忍。他和父母僵硬地拥抱到一起，谨慎地彼此问候时，一旁的傲罗露出得意的神情。他的父亲看起来悲伤到几欲崩溃。他的母亲却光彩照人无动于衷，每一句话都说得滴水不漏。她的表演完美到好像伏地魔正在像个怪物一样盯着她，寻找任何一个能够动手的理由。

布莱克家族的女人从不犯错。从不在蛇一样的怪物面前。从不在魔法部的人面前。她吻了吻德拉科的脸颊，祝他一切顺利，而他就像从前一样做了胆小鬼，飞也似地逃入火车躲进车厢里。很快他就能在霍格沃茨和（赫敏·格兰杰）他的同学们打发时间，那会比现在好得多。

除非并不会。

或者会，而又没什么要紧。德拉科只不过是从一间教室走进另一间教室，请求他的魔杖，然后再还回去，而把魔杖握在手里——只有一个小时做个正常巫师——是如此痛苦，他甚至希望他们直接禁止他使用。直接把他赶出去。他犯了个错，他出生在错误的阵营里，而根本没有回头路。苟延残喘如同行尸走肉，被剥夺自己存在的意义，死了也比这要好。

还有费尔奇的大笑。

他拖着他的拖把，用劳动和汗水而不是魔咒清理上千个泥脚印。而他冷笑起来。

“让开，”德拉科说。声音里蕴含了上千年来马尔福和布莱克家族对没有魔法的人所持有的轻蔑，而这时从大厅另一头走过来的赫敏·格兰杰在他的面前停了下来，盯着他看。什么，她难道以为他现在成了什么圣人吗？她难道自欺欺人地以为那些痛苦让他变得高尚吗？真可惜。他十二岁起就是个混蛋，现在也一样没差。

“你小子去年可没这么大胆，马尔福。”费尔奇说着，把拖把戳到德拉科的脚前。“我似乎记得你倒在地上，还不少次。”

赫敏也听到了那句话。她的眼睛瞪大了，嘴唇抿成了一条线，愈发露出不赞成的神情。那双嘴唇在谴责着什么，而德拉科终于有了一次不再是被它谴责的对象。她完全是在针对费尔奇。

“不好意思，”她说，这句话的措辞语调如此精准，以至于德拉科甚至以为她是和他一起长大的纯血统女孩。在麻瓜的世界里她处于哪个阶级？他第一次萌生这样的念头。当然，不会是像韦斯莱家那么穷。她能用完美而礼貌的话语表达出严厉的不满，听起来完全和他母亲一样。“我一定是听错了你的话。”

她从空荡荡的走廊里踏着清脆的步子逼向了费尔奇，打量着衣衫邋遢的管理员。“你嘲笑了这个学校的学生，因为在去年管理这里的食死徒折磨他么？”

费尔奇瞟了她一眼。“你的小男友舔过阿米库斯·卡罗鞋子上的脏东西，小姐。你就别这么为了他趾气高扬的了。”

赫敏·格兰杰突然将拖把从费尔奇手里抢了过来，一把把他推到了墙上。德拉科后退了一步。他想要因空气中酝酿的暴力而惊觉，想要因它而退缩，然而他并没有。这个女孩—— _这个女孩_ ——是他能够理解的某种存在。愤怒、肾上腺素、想要伤害他者的冲动。她曾经打过他。他还以为那是某种异常行为，原来并非如此。

她的勇气——是种与众不同。是些对他而言很陌生的东西。然而，她的愤怒，本该是他的。

“当心点，小姐，”费尔奇说。“我办公室里还有在他身上扣过的锁链呢，我可以请示麦格然后把它们用在你身上。特殊原因。比如，袭击霍格沃茨的职员之类的。这种事可行不通啊。”

“别威胁我，”赫敏沉声道，蕴藏着一种危险。她把拖把手柄猛地丢回给费尔奇。“你不会再敢威胁我。你该做的，是向德拉科道歉。”

她站得离他太近了，他狂笑起来，飞溅的唾沫溅到了她的脸上。“向一个学生？”他问，“向一坨地上的垃圾？”

然后她给他下了咒。

实际上，是诅咒了他。

德拉科能确定一定是他自己听错了。一定是看错了。因为赫敏·格兰杰是个英雄，是哈利·波特的助手黄金女孩，而且一千年以来她都那么好那么善良。然而，她就拿着她的魔杖，在阿格斯·费尔奇甚至还没止住狂笑时，嘴唇轻动， _阿瓦达_ 。他只有一瞬间的惊讶，立刻准备好等她的咒语没有奏效时再笑话她。

然而，他死了。

阿格斯·费尔奇重重地摔在了地板上，发出一声闷响。接下来德拉科唯一听得到的就是赫敏的呼吸声。太响亮了。格外刺耳。声音大到在他的耳畔轰鸣，和他奔腾血液的咆哮声交织成一曲协奏。

“操，”德拉科看着那具尸体。这句话甚至比赫敏的呼吸声还要大。他幻想过一百次费尔奇去死。他哄着自己入睡，想象着有人——任何人——拿着魔杖去找那个混蛋，然后了结了他。伏地魔想起来太恐怖了，即便那没有读心的把戏他也不会去幻想。但是费尔奇可以。他一直想让费尔奇去死。而现在，他死了。

德拉科望向了赫敏·格兰杰。她极其缓慢地放低了魔杖。她的眼睛里也有点过于死气沉沉。

不可饶恕。

 _阿瓦达索命_ 是不可饶恕咒。不用指望魔法部的审判，不必希求仁慈，这是一张通往阿兹卡班的单程票。而德拉科·马尔福，一个出类拔萃的胆小鬼，不会让杀了阿格斯·费尔奇的人遭受这个。“我们得把尸体藏起来，”他说着扫了一眼走廊，幸好仍然空无一人，但随时可能会被撞破。“你能让它飘起来吗？”

赫敏点了点头，虽然有些僵硬但至少听得进他的话。和他一起密谋。“女盥洗室，”她说，“三楼。有一条通往密室的隧道。放在那儿。只要桃金娘——”

“我能分散桃金娘的注意，”德拉科接话道。

匆忙拼凑起来的计划就这样执行了，漏洞百出到他们罗列一个星期也写不完，然而，一切顺利。他们成功抵达了三楼的女盥洗室，没有被任何学生撞见。桃金娘在别的地方，而赫敏·格兰杰把蛇的嘶嘶声模仿得足够好，入口就这么被打开了，伴随着不悦的吱吱作响。“讨厌我的声音，”赫敏涩声说着，把费尔奇的尸体飘到了洞口里顺下去。德拉科能听见它蹭在潮湿内壁上的声音。“该死的鼻涕虫混蛋。”

“费尔奇？”德拉科不明白。

“斯莱特林，”她说，这句话令人不解，下一句也是：“罗恩记得它，但我听过他试着说，重复一句你听过许多遍的话没什么困难的，即便是句蛇佬腔。”

她去推吱呀呻吟的门，砰的一声把它关上了。尸体消失了。证据消失了。他们只留下了走廊里的拖把，以及她魔杖中的施咒历史。没有人会对拖把起什么疑心的。见鬼，家养小精灵可能会一边把它收起来一边嘟囔着人类把东西乱放。

然而还有，魔杖。

赫敏摩擦着手掌，正在洗第三次手。“我能看看你的魔杖吗？”德拉科问她。

她看都没看他一眼，“好啊。”

他小心翼翼地握住底端，把魔杖从她的口袋里抽出来。感觉不太对。有些魔杖会比其他魔杖更容易用，比巫师或女巫被选择的那根魔杖用起来更舒服。这根就不是，或者它只是特别不喜欢他。好吧，那就糟了。因为它得做一些不重要的咒语，来确保阿瓦达在使用史里足够远到没人能召唤出来。“飞来，”德拉科低声说，强迫魔杖给他带来一条毛巾。“荧光闪烁。羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”魔杖磕磕绊绊地发出咕咕声，但毕竟魔法还是一个接一个地从中涌出，掩盖了杀戮。

“我想喝点酒，”赫敏说。

那会导致酗酒的，但德拉科觉得现在不时指出这一点的好时机。“你写日记吗？”他问。

她点了点头，立刻警惕起来。

“回到你的房间，写一点无聊的小文章，关于上课啊或者你的感受或者什么事。”他说。“不是这个的。”

她伸出手，他把魔杖放到她手里。“这个主意很好，”她说，“谢谢你。”

… …

_日记_

_在陋居待过一段时间后再回来感觉很奇怪。我觉得我现在不再被欢迎过去了，所以我得找个地方来过复活节假期。我得努力增进我和马尔福的友谊。那很好笑吧？他的妈妈不得不在复活节晚餐上对我温言细语了。但是总要比面对莫莉要好。也许哈利到那时候就打扫好格里莫广场了，那我就能去拜访他，尽管有可能比纳西莎·马尔福装出来的友好还要少。我还是待在这儿吧。复习NEWTs。这比什么都简单。_

… …

“你写日记了吗？”德拉科给她倒酒时问。他悄悄瞥了她一眼，然后往她的被子加了好多水。她要是抱怨的话，他就会说这是个意外，毕竟他没有魔杖就不能好好控制 _清泉如水_ 。如果她没注意，那好极了。他觉得她不该喝到酩酊大醉。在一次凶杀之后，不可以。口风不紧会把人带到阿兹卡班的。

他递给她一杯淡淡的火焰威士忌，她啜饮一口。没什么反应。“我写了，”她说。

“没什么内疚？”他追问。凶杀案当天的日记里喋喋不休地讲着和阿格斯·费尔奇之死毫无关系的事情，也许能让她看起来足够无辜。

“有点内疚，”她扯出一个苦涩的微笑。“我谈了谈和罗恩分手之后的感受。”

一脚踩空的感觉。有意思。多么陈词滥调啊！天旋地转？失去平衡。这一切混乱的感受涌上德拉科的心头。他拿起自己的杯子——同样大部分是水，以防她注意到颜色的差别——无比谨慎地坐到了沙发上。“你写了什么？”他问。

“我写了罗恩，”她答。她就歪歪地坐在沙发上，在他旁边。“似乎这是个安全话题。杀了人的人通常不会浪费时间去感受和男友分手的痛苦。那种痛苦太平庸了。”

“不错的伪装。”德拉科得承认这一点。她单身了，她再也不用和罗恩见面了。

“什么？”西奥突然开口。

被抓到和赫敏·格兰杰坐在同一个沙发上，德拉科吓得差点跳起来。然而，西奥甚至没注意到这一点。他忙着给自己调酒，然后从椅子上舒展开他的长腿。“你怎么进来的？”德拉科问他。

“打开门进的，”西奥说，“这又不是什么算术题。”

“白痴，”来自德拉科。

“傻瓜，”他回应。“那，说什么伪装呢？”

德拉科听得见赫敏深吸了一口气，几乎能感觉到她在权衡要不要告诉一个她几乎不认识但毕竟在这里的人。他们中的一员。不论这意味着什么。

但这对她来说一定意味着一些事情。因为她张开了她的嘴，一字一句道：“我杀了费尔奇。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

你揉了揉前额，然而毫无效果，又捏了捏脖颈。一样，也没奏效。不管你想不想要，你的头都在嗡嗡作响。德拉科从口袋里掏出一只小瓶子放进你手里。他居然从来没改变随身带着止痛药水的习惯，真有意思。倒不是说你改掉了。你的那瓶在包里。

“你能再说一遍吗？”你问道。你一直都在期待着回到这儿。到数着日子，还有多久才能推开这扇门、看见这几张面孔，重新感到 _家_ 的温暖。家之所在已经不再是你祖母的房子了。说真的，从来都不是。那只是你的家族存放被子盘子家具还有期望的地方，而你对那些一无所求。你想要的是这个。

或许你想要过那些东西，在你开始一次告解之前。一场你并不确定时机是否正确的告解。

西奥多·诺特的眼睛久久地落在你身上，他是你有所期待的另一方面。他那漫不经心而又充满贵族气息的诚实。没有人愿意讲出真话。他们想掩饰自己的意思，说些诸如“ _她是个好姑娘，对吧纳威_ ”、“ _像你一样的年轻人应该考虑安定下来了_ ”之类的话。而西奥此时，把一切说得直白。“赫敏杀了费尔奇，”他说。

 _太好了解脱了_ 是你脑海中的第一反应，然而这很可怕，这是错的。你不该因为别人死了而幸灾乐祸。即使是阿格斯·费尔奇。即使是——

（伏地魔）

好吧，当然也有例外。

（阿米库斯·卡罗）

并没死。和他的妹妹在阿兹卡班。

 _但也还是个例外_ ，你的大脑向你低语，而你无法反驳。你想让他死。想让她死。想让他们两个都去死，但巫师英国过于文明，不会把人判死刑。那是犯罪，是错的。只要把他们永远关起来然后——

如果他们都死了，会不再做噩梦吗？如果他们消失了，你会重新感到完整吗？如果你的父母知道贝拉特里克斯死了，他们会睡得更好吗？他们甚至明白吗？你告诉过他们，但没有人明白他们的脑子里在想什么，什么能够在他们残存的意识里留下印象。你希望他们能明白。你希望这能给他们带来安宁。

“你不能随便杀人，”你说。

“很明显，我杀了。”赫敏说。德拉科的手搭在她的肩膀上，她可能微微靠向了它，而这正如你奶奶会说的那样， _有意思_ 。这真的很有意思，因为你本以为他们憎恨彼此。

“我总是想念这些好东西，”诺特说着，站起身秀出他那双长到不可思议的腿，慢步踱到放酒瓶的桌子旁。“混合火焰威士忌，德拉科？认真的吗？”

“没有人阻止你做点贡献，”德拉科说道。

“很显然，如果我想要来点体面的东西的话，就非得这么做不可了。”诺特虽然这么说着，但还是给自己倒了一些被嫌弃的威士忌。“来讲讲你是怎么做的。”

“阿瓦达，”格兰杰说。

“太快了吧，”诺特评论道。

“这有点是冲动行为。”她听起来仿佛在为自己辩护，解释自己为什么没做好谋杀的工作，实在有点滑稽。相信赫敏一定想要在关于死亡的测验上也拿到满分。“马尔福帮我处理了尸体。”

你觉得这解释了他们之间突然的亲密。没有什么能比共同的创伤更能缩小心灵之间的距离。

“我们该做点什么？”赫敏问道。

没有人打破沉默，而你你突然意识到他们都在看向你。指望你。你坐直身体抿紧了嘴唇。它们有点起皮，你能感觉到皮肤粗糙的口子。“有别人能找到尸体吗？”你终于开口。

“除非他们会说蛇佬腔，”德拉科回答道。

你不想再追问下去了，索性耸了耸肩，说道：“只要没人找得到它，我们就什么都不必做。”

“肖像画？”诺特问。

你瞟了一眼赫敏，然后是德拉科，他们两个看起来都有点面色苍白，因为忘记了城堡里装满了被涂绘出来的告密者。肖像画从来没有告发过你们中的任何一人，任凭你们把受伤的学生从地板上搬起来，然后再把他们修补好。整整一年的叛乱里，没有任何肖像画中的女士伏在斯内普的耳边低语。

或者，他们告密了，而他无视了这种行径。毕竟，他可是个英雄。

一想到这里，你又需要喝一杯了。

“我想我们会知道的，”你说，“但去年他们是站在我们这边的。”

你看得出他们放松下来。诺特歪歪斜斜地靠回椅背上；德拉科从赫敏身边挪开了一步，在裤子上擦了擦刚刚被她靠着的手；赫敏颤抖着长呼出一口气。你已经给了他们放开的机会。你以为随着战争结束，你就不再是领袖了。然而或许不是这样。

做回领袖的感觉真好。

你喜欢这样。

* * *

那个星期里德拉科撞到了不同的霍格沃茨职员间的三次对话。每次都是他一走进房间里他们就中断了交流，冲门口的学生们露出明亮的笑容。未加任何解释，课堂便开始了。

德拉科也不需要解释。费尔奇失踪了。没人能找得到他。他一直在等着有什么教授拍拍他的肩膀，礼貌地要求他跟随着离开教室，去到校长办公室，再去阿兹卡班。如果杀人是不可饶恕的，那帮忙藏尸肯定也是。然而并没人拍他的肩膀。他就像这年里的其他时间一样，被完全忽视了。上交他的魔杖。拿过他的魔杖。交上他的作业。但没有受到任何新的怀疑。

也许那些肖像画什么都没看见。或者他们保守住了秘密。德拉科的焦虑敦促着他自己去问赫敏·格兰杰是否有人把她堵在办公室里问她任何事情。他们应该协调一下他们的故事。他们应该——

他惊慌失措。

他想要和她说话。

他算着自己魔法史还有多久下课才能走到赫敏身边，努力不去想她靠在他手上的感觉——信任他来好好待她、给她安慰，哪怕只有短短的三分钟——重新把一贯傲慢的冷笑挂回脸上。两个拉文克劳女孩从他们身旁擦肩而过，瞥了一眼他的嘴唇，然后抿了抿她们的。她们加快了脚步，过于迫切地想要离他远一点。

赫敏气汹汹地等着她们的背影。也许她们看不起的不只是他。偏见并没有因为一个麻瓜出身的人成为英雄而消减。

“上课愉快吗，格兰杰？”他问她。

她从远去的背影上移开了目光，把她的包在肩膀上拉到更高的位置。“当历史与现实相去甚远到你无法把它们并行并置时，谈论起来是最安全的。”

这是一句德拉科很久都没听到过的干净利落的回避话题。“我不觉得我们得在课上思考，”他说。这倒是真的，但他真的并不关心她怎么看待十世纪妖精入侵，或者任何课堂上避免与最近的历史类似的事情。所有的这些都与眼下的问题无关——费尔奇失踪了。“有人……说了什么吗？”他问道。

“没有，”她说。“但我一直看到职员们焦虑地聚在一起。”

她没有假装不明白他在说什么，这种感觉有点新鲜。潘西很敏锐，但她总是披一层时尚而无知的外壳，装作需要被解释一些问题，来让人以为她很关心他们说的话。而格雷格和文森——

哦，天啊。别去想文森。别去想他跌落时的尖叫。别去想肉体和头发燃烧的气味。别去想——

太傻了，他们总是需要人解释对他们说的事情。同一个不需要他使用小词来交谈的女性说话实在是种享受。而他确实想要继续和她谈下去。

“你之前说的。”德拉科不得不绕过一条长凳，站到她身边。“在假期之前，关于解决问题的那些。你觉得这可行吗？”

“我正在和你说话，”她说着，听起来几乎像是开玩笑。如果换做其他女人，他会把这种语气形容为调情。“而且，到目前为止，我还没有给你下咒。一切皆有可能。”

* * *

_《预言家日报》八卦专栏摘录_

_… …_ _英俊而年轻的罗纳德·韦斯莱和一位不知名的妙龄美女在对角巷出现。这位战争英雄已经同麻瓜出身的赫敏·格兰杰结束关系了吗？知情人士拒绝回答问题，但一张照片胜过万语千言。_

_[_ _罗纳德·韦斯莱搂着一位穿着亮片裙的妙龄佳人的照片。她有一头乌黑柔顺的整洁卷发。她转过了脸，避开镜头。而他笑容满面，朝摄影师眨了眨眼。在这张魔法照片中，眨眼一次又一次地抛向观众。]_

* * *

你看到赫敏把早晨的报纸精确地折了起来。她生气了。或者很受伤。你旁边的那个女孩——你猜是五年级生——正看着她，脸上挂着紧绷带着恶意的傻笑。“我想，战争真的结束了，”她说。她身边的朋友舔了舔自己的嘴唇，等着赫敏的回应。你记得她。你往她的嘴里倒药水时她哭着喊妈妈。她说她恨这场战争，恨和它有关的所有人。 _甚至是哈利_ ，她说的。 _我只是想要这一切结束_ 。

赫敏站起身来，把《预言家日报》塞进了包里。她的早餐几乎没动过。

你把你的盘子推到一旁，说道：“我正想请你帮我检查一下我的一些植物。”赫敏的眼睛微微闪动。她听得出这是个谎言，但同时也是一个借口。一次优雅的退场。她接受了。

“在去温室的路上，也许你可以听听我对战后政策的一些想法，”她说。“我想在把它们写下来交功课之前和朋友们谈谈。”

“乐意效劳，”你说。礼貌地伸出手臂，等待赫敏走在你身前。你是你奶奶期待你成为的那种绅士，在这个瞬间里这并不是假装。在这个瞬间里，一切都很自然，完全正确。然后你觉得伸手推门会有点蠢，就像19世纪戏剧里的演员一样，于是你停在了赫敏身边，等她推开餐厅的门。

“坏消息？”你问。

“罗恩成就了报纸，”她总结道。你一定看起来很困惑，因为她只好解释起来。“在约会。和另一个女孩。”

“你们两个不是……”你犹豫了一下，不知道怎么问他们的关系是不是结束了。你以为是的，但其实你并没有怎么关注她的爱情生活。

“对，”她说。这是一个简单明了的回答，并不希望被追问细节，于是你闭了嘴。她和你沉默地一路走到温室，你打开了门，终于感到一阵轻松。温暖湿润的空气将你包裹起来。你深深地吸进去。植物的味道。你看见一朵绽放的玫瑰。一些飞艇李已经开花了。还有些甘草的气味。

“就想着你该来了，”西奥多·诺特坐在桌旁。他的书摊在桌面上，看起来正在看数字占卜。他瞥了赫敏一眼。“倒没想到你也在。”

“我就要走了，”她说。“纳威只是把我从早餐里救出来。”

他没有问她为什么需要救，只是突然开口：“你和德拉科上床没呢？”

她惊呆了瞪向他，你简直要笑出声。“我……没。什么？你为什么这么问？”她几乎不能好好组织语言了。愤怒和困惑在她的体内滋长，如果她长着羽毛的话此时恐怕已经膨胀成了一个圆球。

西奥笑了，“我给你时间，到复活节。”

她瞪着他哼了一声，然后转身跺着脚离开了。温室的门没有砰得一声合上，倒不是说她没有试过。你被独自留下了。和诺特一起。

“那我们呢？”你问。问出这话的努力让你的胃沉到了地面上，你可是砍下蛇头的人。你领到了一场反叛。人们指望着你告诉他们接下来该怎么办，而你游刃有余。所以你当然可以问一个男孩，他已经说的很清楚了他有兴趣，他是不是想……

他朝你扬起坏笑，然后把书签放进书里，小心翼翼地合上。他优雅缓慢的动作足以让你感受到血液涌上脸颊，你的脸在发烧。你和德拉科的事是偶然的碰撞。没有讨论，没有尴尬的情感分享。你那时正感到迷失，而性爱是个逃避的好出路。你从来没和任何人约会过。这太可怕了。

然后西奥站起身，把他的手放在了你的脸上，下一秒你们开始接吻。

他尝起来像陈茶，闻起来如同甘草，早晨未刮的胡子蹭在皮肤上。你全心全意地看着他，没有注意到你紧紧贴在他的身上，把他推到了维多利亚时代的支撑梁上。又一个斯莱特林。你的奶奶要生气了。

又一个男孩。她会有多抓狂呢。

而你不在乎。

去他妈的期望。

你微微退开，打量着诺特的脸。西奥的脸。“如果你不是认真的，就别这么做。”他说。你第一次从他的声音里听出不确信的感觉。你刚要回答，他就继续说了下去。“如果战争英雄伤了我的心，我觉得我会很难再振作起来的。”

“我不是，”你说，“我不会的。”

“你是。”他把嘴唇压在你嘴唇的一角，然后是另一角。“你就像一束光，纳威。人们被你吸引，而你甚至不自知。”

“你错了，”你说，但现在有比争论更重要的事情要做。你的血液仍在奔涌，然而这次不是冲向脸颊了。

* * *

西奥多·诺特只说错了一半。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

_信件摘录…_

_… …_ _寄给你他的工作记录，希望对调查有所帮助。据我们所知，阿格斯·费尔奇和他的家人没有联系，也没有亲密的朋友。他唯一的依靠似乎是他的猫，在我们找到他之前，我会收留它。正如我对前往霍格沃茨的官员所说的，我担心他的死可能与去年的不愉快事件有关。他并没有对斯内普校长领导的学校中的种种变化感到不满，一名以上的学生对他被允许继续留校表示担忧。也许如果你派遣一队更熟悉学校的场地的年轻傲罗，搜索会比目前的情况更成功的。我最希望… …_

* * *

西奥兴致盎然地回到了他们的房间。德拉科几乎能从他身上闻出来他做了什么。“搞上了？”他酸溜溜地问。他不应该这么生气的。对同性恋而言，霍格沃茨并不是什么幸福之堡。多年来，西奥要么单身，要么委屈自己当某人肮脏的小秘密。

谢天谢地，西奥不是那种容易被冒犯的人。至少不对这种事。他把包扔到床上，两下踩掉鞋子，双手勾在了脑后。“你个傻子，”他说。

“正是。”有些事德拉科懒得去争，比如这种。“有什么特别的原因？”

“那个人的嘴就像——”

“我知道。”德拉科在他对纳威进行诗意描述之前打断了他。“希望你喜欢我的二手货。”

“你很快就会用上罗恩·韦斯莱的。”西奥成竹在胸得意洋洋，德拉科不得不克制住自己别去问赫敏是不是说了什么。知道她是单身已经够难受的了。要知道，他能采取点行动又不当个无赖实在是太难了。也许他就不能。侮辱和攻击没有保质期。如果阿莱克托·卡罗带着歉意告诉他 _我想你想得停不下来_ ，他肯定不会痛痛快快脱下裤子来一炮，更别提一段关系。

天啊，他想让那个女人去死。如果他们能杀了费尔奇，为什么不能杀了卡罗兄妹？

“有什么消息吗? ”他问。是指费尔奇。

西奥叹了口气。 “你真无聊，”他说。他翻了个身，看向德拉科。“与其纠结于那些破事——顺便说一句，答案是没有——你应该小跑着去图书馆，施展一下马尔福的咒语，看看能不能把格兰杰搞床上去。”

“什么咒语? ”德拉科问。他尽量不让自己的声音听起来太苦涩。

西奥说: “就是阿米库斯做得过分把你打得有点狠时，让你活下来的那个魅力。”

德拉科觉得，与其说是魅力，不如说是对他父亲的恐惧。 _我父亲会听说这件事的_ ，这句话从顽劣孩子的一句吐槽变成一种微妙的警告。然而这不太可能让赫敏对他有兴趣。毕竟她不是什么傻瓜，她知道他父亲更可能会给他送来一封措辞严厉的字条，关于麻瓜种之类的废话。或者更糟，坐下来给他来一场知心话：当然了，男人会有需求，然而他并不会告诉他如何照顾这些需求。但是，他也得注意，不能让她产生超过她地位的念头。

或者，天啊，他会告诉德拉科，他可以利用她来提高自己的地位。他现在简直都能听到他父亲的声音了，声音有点低沉，因为喝了太多火焰威士忌。 _不得不承认，我没想到你有那么聪明，但是把你自己和波特的小泥巴种拉到一起简直太妙了。这能向世界展示你已经抛弃了过去的偏见，让他们知道你已经改过自新了。然后，过几年，当没有人记得为什么他们不喜欢你，放下这段，找个体面的家庭的女孩。_

“我觉得格兰杰对我没兴趣，”最后，他只是这样道。

“我给你的时间是复活节，”西奥说。“如果到那时她还没给你口交，你就是个悲剧。”

* * *

你在走廊里停下脚步，看到一个小赫奇帕奇躲在盔甲后面瑟瑟发抖。你记得去年见过她，但记不清她多大了。二年级？三年级？也许已经四年级了，只不过太矮了。但你觉得不是这样。她看起来太小了。

“你还好吗？”你问。

她差点跳了起来，惊恐地瞪大眼睛，好一会儿才认出是你。“我只是，”她开口道，一边伸手抓起自己的包。“我上课要迟到了。”

“我可以给你写张假条，”你说。严格来说这不是真的，但是如果你只是说你看到她在大厅里哭，肯定没有教授会给别的孩子关禁闭的。你突然想到了赫敏一直和老师们的问题，他们总想着要向前看，想要改变你们的想法。“或者我和你一起去，”你补充了一句。“告诉他们你在帮我搬东西，这都是我的错，如果他们要罚人擦锅或者写字，就罚我吧。”

不会是以血为墨的羽毛笔。不会是鞭刑。你觉得如果能够帮到这个可怜的孩子的话，写几个小时的罚写你都没问题。

“我只是有时候会害怕，”她说。“现在也还是。”她拿手腕用力揉了揉眼睛。“太傻了。”

“不是的，”你告诉她。“会好起来的。他们现在都不在了。”死了，或者被在阿兹卡班。或者在他的噩梦里。

“那如果下一次呢? ”她问。你怔住了，因为当然不会再有下一次。伏地魔死了。这次有一具尸体，所以当一个孩子走进房间时，那些暗处的耳语不会很快消失。这次没有什么 _如果_ 了。格林德沃是个例外。伏地魔也是。在这么短的时间里接连出现两个黑巫师，只不过是历史的偶然。这不是你们文化深处的腐朽症状，不是赫敏·格兰杰说的那样。

赫敏，没人会听她的。

而这个女孩正在看着你，等着你的答案，而你只能说，“不会再有的。”

“但是你怎么 _知道_ 呢？”

“因为我不会让它发生的。”

* * *

“他们要派波特过来，”德拉科酸溜溜地说。“好极了。”他不想问赫敏是怎么知道的消息。也许是她偷听来的。也许是天选之子亲自写信告诉她。他才不想觍着脸去问。

“还有罗恩。”赫敏听起来并没有比他高兴。她已经在喝第二杯酒了，照这个速度，还没等到他克服心中焦虑想出什么缓解紧张情绪的法子时，她就该先喝醉了。想点别的。快他妈把她从他的脑子里赶出去。

“而这却是个问题，为什么？”西奥开口问道。德拉科并没有立刻用他凌乱的头发作为回击。至少他们中还有个人有炮可打。

“他们能进密室，”赫敏说。

“那又怎样？”

“这并不是什么众所周知的秘密，”她说。“除了我们，我不知道还有谁能找到那个入口，更别说是进去了，而且——”

“不，”西奥打断她。“韦斯莱家的女孩从那儿被发现后，流言四起。没有人应该知道，也就意味着每个人都知道。或者认为自己知道。”

“但他们中又有几个人能进去呢? ”她反问道，显然没有被西奥夹着讽刺的拖长音安慰到。如果他穿过房间抱住她，她会不高兴的，会吗？德拉科打量了一下他们之间的距离，想着她可能会多凶悍地打他，于是留在了原地。

尽管如此，她浑圆的乳房看起来还不错。

天啊，他真是个混蛋。

“他们凭什么认为你就能进去? ”他问道。“大家知道你会说蛇佬腔吗? ”

她的脸腾地红了，“不”，听起来有点不好意思。“哈利会说，但那… …不是他。而罗恩只是记住了那句话。我… …他们从来没听我讲过。”

“你太害怕如果在他们面前做错了，你会显得很傻，”西奥故意刺激她，果不其然收到一枚眼刀。他挑了挑眉，等着她反驳他胡说八道。她张了张嘴，然而又懒洋洋地合上了。

“斯莱特林加分，”德拉科说。她恶狠狠地瞪了过去，眼神若能杀人他已被大卸八块，只好不甘心地回瞪，不明白自己为什么这么讨她的厌。马尔福的魅力也就这样了，按这个进度下去，他能把她迷到让她把他推到井里去。

“ _问题_ 在于，”纳威有点恼怒地打断他们的胡闹，“即便他们找到了尸体，也不会觉得是你丢进去的。”

“你是他们的朋友，”西奥说。“或者我以为是。人们往往不会把和他们一起经历过地狱的人往最坏的方面想。你会没事的。如果他们问起来，你就开始对他们 _说教_ ，告诉他们费尔奇不应该被允许留在这儿，当然，不是说你可以纵容这件事，但是… …”他笑了一声。“我肯定，你可以一直对他们发脾气，直到他们不听你说话为止。”

她呼了一口气，拿起杯子喝了一小口。“会没事的，”她说。“你说得对。也许我只是担心再见到罗恩。”

“你们可以接个吻然后和好? ”西奥建议道。

她摇了摇头，与其说是烦躁，不如说有几分难过。“这是不可能的。”

德拉科不喜欢这种让他松了一口气的方式。一点也不喜欢。

* * *

_日记摘录_

_…_ _真是个混蛋，而我一直在想他。至少他明白了。我们这个小酒吧里的每个人都明白。我希望其他人也能这么想。我希望哈利也能。我希望罗恩也能。然而，他让我向前看。我不得不和他的家人，和他的母亲一起坐在餐桌旁，没有人谈论弗雷德，只有微笑和点头，因为他们失去的比我要多得多，而且他们已经向前看了。扫墓，谈论弗雷德想要什么。我并不在乎他想要什么。我并不在乎我父母本来会想要什么。我才是那个活在当下的人。是那个因为失眠而凌晨三点起床写东西的人。我一直在看到她。贝拉特里克斯。马尔福的姨妈。为什么所有的事都会绕到他身上？他的朋友诺特同样是个混蛋，但我就没有一睡醒就想起他。我讨厌这个我讨厌这个我讨厌这个我讨厌这个我讨厌这个我讨厌…_

* * *

你不喜欢 _《预言家日报》_ 。它利用过你父母的悲剧，你的奶奶那时朝这块垃圾冷哼一声，她不赞同这种方式。把痛苦作为卖点。你不能怪她。你也不想展示出自己的痛苦来为某个出版商赚钱。但这如果偶尔有人把有一份报纸忘在了桌子上，你也会扫一眼。比如今天。

你吃早饭会去得比较晚。这样更轻松些。四五年级的人有早课，你不想面对他们。不想看到他们在痊愈。倒不是说你因为他们生活得更好而不快。你不是那种人。你真的，真的不是。大多数人似乎都很有韧性，都能向前看，这有点让你震惊。

但是你没有，而且在安静的环境里吃饭更让人放松。更容易拿到被人扔掉的报纸，读到塞蒂娜·沃贝克发行的新专辑，读到肉馅土豆泥饼的菜谱，读到科班·亚克斯利即将出版的一本书。

你差点把报纸弄掉地上。颤抖着，伸手把它拿了起来。他没来过这儿，但你知道所有食死徒的名字。你了解过这些，知道应该提防谁。 _《预言家日报》独家发布_ ，文字尖叫着，好像它真的有竞争对手似的。 _直接来自阿兹卡班，凶残的食死徒用自己的语言讲述一切。翻到第三页，可获得独家摘录和五个银西可的优惠。_

你把它折叠起来放进了袋子里，下面压着猫头鹰邮寄来的一些特殊肥料，还有一个装有100个口香糖和糖果包装纸的小盒子，都整整齐齐地抹平叠好。你该去上课。去检查温室。去种东西。

但是什么也不会做。相反，你去了地牢，在斯莱特林休息室外面拍打墙壁，直到一个三年级生打开门，震惊地看到石壁上沾着你手上的血。

你对她说：“去找诺特。”


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

“搞毛线？”诺特抓起你的手又翻过来检查，然后转向了另一只。“我知道我很讨人喜欢，但就算你急着见我也尽量别伤害自己行吗。”

不过你的神情一定比平时更惨淡，因为他赶走了帮你开门的孩子，带着你旁若无人地穿过冰冷阴暗的公共休息室，穿过走廊，打开了一扇门。两张床映入视线，每张都收拾得非常整洁，是你奶奶喜欢的样子。毯子非常光滑。枕头摆在正中。常规枕头的中间还有一个绿色的小枕头，上面绣着字母S。比起真人住的房间，这更像是床上用品广告的道具房。

你分不清哪张床是诺特的。

“现在这里只有我们两个在，”他一边说着一边打开了衣柜，拿出一个小盒子。你对这个比起对这间一尘不染的房间要熟悉多了。急救箱，装满纱布。药膏和十几种不同的药水。大概有一半都是德拉科酿的。正骨。补血。烧伤药膏。任何寄宿学校的学生都会用到的常规药物。他拿出了一些药膏和纱布，但是说真的，你受过的伤比这要严重得多，你根本不在乎这个。

“你要是有条毛巾，”你说，因为你不想把血弄到床单上。

他拿出了一条，用魔法让它变得潮湿，给你擦拭血迹。

“我应该脱了裤子吗，”你把脏毛巾递回去时诺特问道，“还是说你不是为我的老二来的，那我的自尊心可要变得千疮百孔了。”

你沉默地把《预言家日报》递给了他。他看了看，然后决绝愤怒地说了声“操！”又接着说，“他们不会给那只臭老鼠一个平台来喷屎的。”

如果说你曾经怀疑过诺特对他父亲的仇恨政治小团体的感情的话，到现在足可以打消了。

“能卖钱，”你说，这才是让人讨厌的地方。能卖很多很多钱。哦，大概会有些可爱的变通，比如亚克斯利会将全部收入赠与一些很有吸引力的靠谱的慈善机构。 _战争孤儿教育基金_ ，或者类似的废话。但出版商会赚钱的。这就是他们为什么要出版。而大多数人都会出于病态的好奇心买来读读看，有些人——也许是很多人——会为食死徒的哲学兴奋起来。

他们会认为真正的问题在于伏地魔离真正的成功还有一步之遥。

他们会认为他们能做得更好。慢慢来。在现行体制下一点一点重建沃普尔吉斯骑士团，直到对他们的仇恨沦为只是一场争论的一方论点。人们会说，我们应该从两方面来看。

哦，天啊，赫敏说得没错。

你坐到一张床边，诺特在你身边坐了下来。谢天谢地，你一定没选错。或者，你们两个正坐在马尔福的床上。这让你禁不住开口——

“德拉科在哪儿呢？”你问道。

“轮不到我看着他。”

诺特松开了他的领带，咬着下唇，看起来有点像只小兔子。“你来找马尔福？”他问你，你立刻知道你干了多蠢的事。在这里问他德拉科·马尔福在哪儿，简直太可怕太糟糕了。

“不，”你回答他。你根本没想过要找德拉科。你会之后告诉他的。他，还有赫敏。但现在，你想要的只是这个等着被人告知他配不上你的消瘦的男人。你轻抚他的脸，拇指蹭了蹭他的唇角。你希望当他发现你的那些噩梦的时候，不会掉头而跑。有时候你想把所有的一切都烧掉。有时候你觉得你还是被困在其中，那段日子永远都不会结束。有太多东西要告解。有太多东西想索求。“是你，”你说不出别的话来，“我在找的是你。”

“哦，”他应道，“嗯……那就好。”得意的神色再次点亮了他的双眸，“不管怎么说，我可比马尔福强多了。”

* * *

燃烧的厉火要比任何噩梦都炽热，他紧紧抓住扫帚，抓住该死的哈利·波特，他飞得就像被什么东西附身了一样，而下面

下面是尖叫

文森特尖叫着，尖叫着，尖叫着！德拉科知道他会永远重复着这个梦，这个尖叫，还有气味（人肉的气味，可怕的，令人永远无法摆脱的独特气味），他永远忘不掉。即使是普通的篝火，烟雾，沙滩上的火盆，他也再也不能直面。再也不会有消遣的烟花了。再也不能用壁炉取暖了。他的下半辈子都要

紧紧地抓住哈利波特，他讨厌他。厌恶至极。天选之子。提前一年就加入了魁地奇队。规则为他而破。加分为他而生。人们回味该死的哈利·波特做任何事，而六年来德拉科一直都在期待他能从扫帚上摔下来、从他的安全区摔下来、从他的宝座上摔下来。然而现在，他只能祈祷他千万别他妈摔下去，飞得像个鬼一样简直

_我不知道他是谁，我不能确定。_

_他本可以告发我们的。_ 如此真诚。这是德拉科在他不幸的一生中少有的勇善时刻，都这么肮脏，就这个。人们对这句话露出狡猾的神情，还有那些问题，诸如 _他得到了什么好处_ ，还有 _你知道马尔福家的人是怎么样的吗_ ，还有

害怕摄魂怪，波特？你在嘲笑他，而他抱起双臂，然后消失了。消失了，因为

它来了。黑雾如同从火中升起的浓烟，凝聚成破布一样的身影，像一个鬼魂。它俯下身，摘下面罩，露出文森特·克拉布的脸，被烧得发黑，焦糊的，皮肤斑驳碎落，而眼睛却盯上了你。“你把我留在火里，”然后他弯下腰来

吻你

德拉科尖叫着从梦中惊醒，瞥了一眼诺特的床。他把枕头盖到了自己的头上。没有用闭耳塞听咒。那太危险了，如果听不见声音。太冒险。宁可被尖叫声惊醒，也不能错过门被打开的瞬间。不能错过来检查的卡罗兄妹。

“对不起，”德拉科说。

“混蛋，”那声音困倦而漠然，是宽容的表示。德拉科重新躺下身，数着自己的呼吸，等待太阳升起。

* * *

书评摘录

… …从前被称为沃普尔吉斯骑士，并没有赢得人们的敬佩之情——事实上，作者被关在阿兹卡班是很有道理的——你不能否认，亚克斯利先生以雄健的文笔尖锐地书写了巫师世界的历史。我能料到，他的回忆录会成为许多读书俱乐部的主题。这不仅是因为作者曲折的过去，更是因为，会有很多女巫希望她自己的孩子也能如此精确地进行写作，而且… …

* * *

赫敏发现德拉科时，他正靠坐在天文塔的背墙边。有时候他喜欢来这儿，虽然“喜欢”这个词可能并不恰当。或许应该用，被迫。那间充满丢失物品的房间被厉火烧毁或许是件好事，不然他可能得在那儿混时间。还有一个曾经是个男孩的鬼魂。取而代之的是，他来到了这里，想起了些别的事。

嘲笑

他的手在颤抖

“西弗勒斯，求你了。”

然后斯内普发出了不可饶恕咒，然后邓布利多摔了下去。坠落。他想伸手拽住他，和他说“我不是这个意思”，还有“等等，回来”，尖叫“不要”，然而他什么都没说出口。开弓已无回头箭，他只能继续走下去。

“马尔福，”她突然说，“天啊，这里也太冷了。你疯了吗？”

她轻轻挥了一下魔杖，咕哝出一道咒语，他周围的空气突然温暖起来。“瞧瞧谁这么开心地用魔杖呢”，德拉科喃喃道。“提醒你一下，格兰杰，我是因为年纪小而被缓刑的囚犯。我不能在课堂之外使用魔法。”

她沉下身子坐到他旁边，靠在石墙上说，“什么垃圾规定。”

“嗯，和魔法部去说吧。”

“我可能会的。”

德拉科闭着眼睛把头靠到了石墙上。有意思的是他真的想得到她冲进魔法部的画面，头发乱蓬蓬的，固执的嘴唇抿成一条直线。赫敏·格兰杰，失落之物的保护者。“你来做什么？”他问。

“我不喜欢你，”她答。

哦，好极了。这并不是他不知道的事情。“考虑一下成立个俱乐部吧，”他酸涩地建议道，“你们还可以戴徽章。”

“马尔福臭大粪？也许我也该让它们一闪一闪的?”

他睁开眼睛，转过头来看她。她看起来是副搞恶作剧的样子，让他想起他以前做过的波特臭大粪徽章，在那时，他的心里还只有魁地奇和学院分数。美丽旧日。“那个主意很棒，”他说。“也许比你做的那些呕吐之类的更受欢迎。”

“S-P-E-W-”,她说，“才不是呕吐。你总是对人这么混账吗？”

“当一场谈话以 _我不喜欢你_ 来开头时，我并没什么动力来为您服务，不。”

“好吧，我不是。但是我，”她顿了顿，似乎在想该怎么表达。“我很 _感激_ 你那天的帮助。”

他猜她就是。如果说世界上有什么他不需要被感谢的事，那就是这个。他想用恰当的话来表达这个态度。如果只是说 _我很愿意为杀了费尔奇的人效劳_ ，未免太生硬了。到目前为止，肖像画始终保持了沉默，尽管这可能不会一直持续下去。“我对你的计划有点兴趣，”他决定这样回答。足够模糊——足够学术——听起来不会引起任何不必要的好奇。“乐意效劳。”

“而且我一直都在想着你。”

“这是女人们常有的问题。”他说，“去给潘西一只猫头鹰。她可能会提些建议。”

她推了他一把。很用力。他被推得靠在墙上，但还没来得及让她松开，她的嘴唇便贴了过来，简直是妄想照进现实。这完全是白日做梦，因为，她就在刚刚还对他说， _她甚至不喜欢他_ 。然而她的手抚上了他的脸颊，他嘴唇微张，与其说是处于某种情爱倒不如说因为震惊，而她的舌尖轻轻刷在他的唇上，引出他的呻吟。他想象过此情此景。想着这个 _来过几发_ 。见鬼，他之所以不再和纳威上床就是因为他还没那么糟，不能想着一个睡着另一个。然而他并没想过野梦真的会成真。即便她说过她和那个白痴韦斯莱分手了。

韦斯莱。

他费尽力气把自己从她身边扯开，抬起手用手背擦了擦嘴。“我不想显得没心没肺，”他开口道，“但是天选之子和他的红头发基友要作为傲罗来这里调查费尔奇的失踪，这和他们有关吗？”

她一脸茫然。“什么有关？”

他倾身靠向了她。他想抓起她的手。想知道如果吮吸她的手指，会让她变成怎样。“韦斯莱已经往前看了，这不是什么秘密，”他说。“报纸上写满了。虽然波特可能觉得我没 _那么_ 是他脚下的渣滓了，但我很确定韦斯莱依然恨我。”

“大概吧，”她说。

“所以，和我来点小暧昧可能正好是给他的迎面一击。”

她困惑的神色被愤怒取代了。“你觉得我是在 _利用_ 你？”

“这比 _赫敏·格兰杰_ 会把时间浪费在我这种失败者身上要合理得多。”

她一巴掌扇了过去。狠狠地。

他捂住了脸。血从他的嘴角流下来。然而她并没有退开，他突然感觉更加难受。“你再打我，我就要还手了。”他说。

“不许叫你自己失败者。”

“如果不把我当成对付前任的武器，你还会想吻我吗？”

德拉科不知道该期待什么样的答案。或许是另一个耳光。或许是她气冲冲地转身走开。然而，却是一个并不温柔的吻。不是安抚，不是爱意绵绵，也不够得体。“不许和别人说，”他在她咬住他的嘴唇之前艰难地挣扎出一句话来。“谁也不行。”

“好像我想让别人知道似的。”她立刻回嘴。

德拉科·马尔福把魔法世界的救世主之一拉向了自己，带着近乎疯狂的愤怒吻了过去。他不知道为什么会这样痛苦。

* * *

_信件摘录_

_… …_ _将会在星期一见到年轻的波特先生和韦斯莱先生，然后… …_


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

知道波特要过来寻找一具由他藏起来的尸体，这滋味让德拉科周一的早餐时间更加难熬。

德拉科并不喜欢花心思分析自己对哈利·波特的感觉，主要因为这总让他觉得自己不够好。你怎么才能与 _杀死一个不朽的疯子然后拯救整个英国巫师世界_ 分庭抗礼？做不到的。看见那个混蛋就让你如芒在背。他总是能吸引房间里所有人的目光，德拉科如果坦诚点儿，他得承认他嫉妒极了。但是当波特回来的那天，当他跟着韦斯莱走进餐厅低头去听麦格校长讲话的时候，德拉科已经做好了面对他的准备。

“骑兵来了。”西奥说。

“哦天，他们让他把马牵进大厅了吗？”德拉科眼睛都没抬起来一下，刻意地把注意力放在他的历史书上。“名声是会带来特权。”

西奥冷冷一哼。其他斯莱特林的学生尴尬地笑了笑。学院团结，波特甚至得到了来自他们的敬畏。

“嗯哼，他有韦斯莱，”西奥说。“马脸算数吗？”

周围的学生笑得更自然。罗纳德·韦斯莱在战争中扮演什么角色，人们充其量也只知道个大概，而比起来长期的学院间的竞争，他更容易成为好用的靶子。德拉科冒险抬头扫了一眼。他们两个并没站在教职工的高桌旁，傲罗本来应该在那儿的，而是和格兰芬多们站在一起。罗恩·韦斯莱的手搭到了赫敏的肩膀上，又被她拨到一旁。他往后挪了一点，尴尬地把手漫不经心地插回口袋，德拉科注意到了。他被拒绝了。这看起来赏心悦目。他现在开始希望自己没咄咄逼人地让赫敏保守他们之间的秘密——不管是哪种意义上。这本来可以是个高光时刻，走到那群人中间，停在她身边，用手搂住她的肩膀。

当然，除非她也把他的手拨开。他觉得她并不会比他更想当个打脸韦斯莱的武器。

西奥顺着他的目光看了过去。“你一点都不刻意，就像块扔出去的砖头。”他说。

德拉科把视线拉回格林德沃崛起之史，“我听不懂你在说什么。”

* * *

_日记摘录_

_…_ _谁给他的胆子？好像他没上每个社会专栏，好像他没有明明白白地展示给大家他已经向前看了。这 很好，我也不嫉妒，但他就这么走过来把手放在我肩膀上，好像他完全拥有我，好像我们还在一起似的。他就像个想在领地里撒尿的狗。“你在和人约会吗？”好像关他什么事一样。好像我会告诉他似的。我就应该说的。我就应该告诉他，“哦，就和马尔福。”就为了瞧瞧他能什么表情。哈。就会像麦可拉根，只会更糟些_

_见鬼_

_马尔福是对的吗？_

* * *

你能感受到德拉科的视线。去年你就已经习惯了。你会扫视整个房间，不被人察觉地关注到每个人在看着哪里，而德拉科此时正盯着罗恩搭到赫敏肩膀上的手。她拨开了那只手，表情扭曲了一下。

“我只是问你个问题，”罗恩说，把手插进口袋里。“我以为我们还是朋友。”

“而我不和我的朋友们讨论我的性生活，”赫敏一针见血。别去看德拉科，这是你能做到的反应，你把目光锁定在哈利·波特的脸上。谢天谢地，哈利看起来和你一样不舒服。

“也许我们可以谈点别的，”哈利说。“比如费尔奇。”他瘪了瘪嘴，让你庆幸自己在去年里学会了隐藏起自己的情绪，保持一种无聊的模糊的反应。

“他怎么能还留在这儿？”赫敏指出问题所在。

罗恩困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“他不应该被允许回到这儿来，”她说，在长凳上扭过身体，倾向了罗恩和哈利，就像她平时要展开长篇大论时那样，因为她在乎，所以你最好也得在乎。罗恩看了一眼哈利，紧张地一笑。 _请让她别说了_ ，那个表情在说，而你只想欢呼。她不停地谈论费尔奇就能消除别人对她的怀疑。

她朝你摆了摆手。“他 _折磨_ 了纳威，”她说。

“严格来讲，是他协助卡罗兄妹折磨了我，”你补充道。

“哦，这样说才对，”她说。“我改正。他实际上并没有做折磨的实事。但他协助并怂恿了这些酷刑。他把学生们锁起来，让他们好 _挨打_ ，你们知道这些吗？”

“我，呃。”哈利看起来和罗恩一样不知所措。人们不喜欢听这些事。没有人发表相关报道。一切都被更有趣的故事掩盖了，比如哈利的进展。他的故事有着一个圆满的结局。他找到了魔法物品，打败了大魔王。而霍格沃茨的故事哪有这么振奋人心呢。

“而有人允许他回到这所学校，”赫敏继续说着。“他们决定，嘿，当然了我们有一整群小精灵可以奴役，让他们做清洁——”

“你还在继续推广呕吐（spew）吗？”罗恩问道。

“是S.P.E.W.，”她说。“没错。但是话说回来。霍格沃茨已经有整群小精灵来做饭、清洁、洗衣服、修修补补，所以根本不需要费尔奇，然而他还是回来了，拖着个拖把，嘲笑着学生，提醒他们他对他们做过什么。你们自己以前也说过的，他是个威胁。”

“好吧，”罗恩说。“但这并不意味着他该被杀掉。”

“这并不意味着他应该在过去他折磨过的人身边工作。”

“是教唆他人来折磨，”你温柔地补充道。太完美了。她已经流下了眼泪，而没有人——绝对没有人——会怀疑她对费尔奇无人哀悼的失踪是否愧疚。负罪的人试图隐瞒。他们则回避了问题。他们一定没有教导过傲罗关于试着的性格缺陷。

哈利叹了口气。“赫敏，”他说，“你知道是谁想让他死吗？”

“我，”赫敏斩钉截铁。她抬起手来开始指指点点。“去年留在这儿的每个学生。加上也许半数的教职员。如果有已经被关在阿兹卡班里的食死徒怨恨他们自己被关押的处境的话，我也不会惊讶的，毕竟他们被关了起来，而他还在这儿拖地呢。”

“但他现在已经不在了。”

她耸了耸肩，显示出彻头彻尾的无情， _冷漠_ 到令你惊讶。“那就祝你们找得到凶手。但我觉得你最多只能得到些‘太好了他死了’这种回应。你们先和谁聊聊？”

“肖像画们。”哈利说。

一阵无法控制的恐慌袭来，幸好没人在盯着你。

* * *

“他们要找肖像画谈话，”纳威在大厅里与德拉科擦肩而过时轻声说。“提醒你一下。”

“她知道吗？”

“他们说话的时候她就在那儿。”

* * *

_傲罗报告#89456 失踪人口（费尔奇，阿格斯）节选_

_…_ _证明一切都不愿意有效配合。虽然没有学生拒绝接受谈话，但他们都不记得在阿格斯·费尔奇失踪的那天有见过他。不止一个人表示这“不算什么损失。”“不管是谁干掉了他，我都愿意和那个人握握手，”这句话和类似的含义不断重复了十几次。_

_教员们更加配合一些，但也没什么帮助。然而，与霍格沃茨肖像画的谈话是最…_

* * *

德拉科很擅长跟踪别人，尤其是波特。他早就是个小混球了，早在他成为一个……

（大混蛋，不可饶恕的人渣）

……食死徒之前，他就一心想着要打败波特。波特，拿着他那花哨的扫帚带着给他的特许提前一年就进入了魁地奇队。现在已经成为了傲罗的波特，要去和肖像们谈话。德拉科在拐角处和教室里随便躲开视线。他随时随地拿着一本书看，因为他并不是在跟踪波特。 _天啊，你真以为自己是天选之子了吗，我们这些人除了跟踪你之外就没什么别的事好做。我告诉你——_

他在跟踪时心里一直摇摆不定。他的脑子在责备他。又感谢他。因为如果有任何人出卖了格兰杰，他就会在所有人找到她之前锤开她的门让她逃走。

“他曾经把水泼到我身上，”一位画中的仙女说道。她拿着一条薄薄的巾子，遮住她丰满的胸部。

“我以为你会喜欢这样，”韦斯来说。“因为你一直在池塘里嬉水。”

“是 _脏的_ 水，”她皱了皱鼻子。“从 _地板_ 上。”

“我不是问你喜不喜欢他，”波特说。他已经这样问了一个上午，到目前为止，德拉科还没有听到一个肖像出卖他们。有些人和他调情。有人建议他把她的肖像带进他的办公室，因为她不想谈论费尔奇——一个粘糊糊又可悲的小人——但是她非常乐意和他整天讲述各种各样的事情。而波特对她说，他认为麦格不会让他这么做的，于是，这位文艺复兴时期的胖美人拒绝告诉他任何其他的事。肖像画不喜欢被拒绝。

“没有人喜欢他，”森林女神说道。“小精灵们知道怎么清洁一个女孩儿。”

“我根本不想知道，”韦斯莱喃喃道。

“费尔奇也不想。”

这是漫长的一天跟踪，最后，韦斯莱嘟囔着他要去霍格莫德喝上一杯，这都他妈是浪费时间。而波特走进了德拉科所在的房间里，拿过他手中的历史书，羽毛笔在一张羊皮纸上记下整洁的笔记。

“今天玩得开心吗？”他问。

“听不懂你在说什么，”德拉科说。

哈利拿起书，德拉科悻悻然地坐在那儿。他不能把它抢回来。不能使用魔法，尤其不能对傲罗使用，他只能坐在那里接受这一切。坐在那儿，忍受着波特站在他身边，而他已经浪费了一整天的时间来保护他的麻瓜出身的小朋友的安危。卑鄙。混蛋。混血杂种。

“格林德沃的夺权之路。很有趣的阅读选择。”

“有人还在上学，波特，我们得参加N.E.W.T.考试。并不是我们所有人都能得到魔法部的偏爱。”我们还得给政府舔屌，但德拉科没有把这句话说出来。只是轻蔑地微笑着，暗示他未出口的那句话。

波特从来不傻。他把书扔了回去。“据我所知，你父亲为了那份偏爱花了不少时间。这可不太可爱。”

“尽量别被噎住。”

“我会记住你的建议的，马尔福。”

* * *

你举起一杯没调过的威士忌——西奥大摇大摆地一路晃到了霍格莫德，回来的时候拿了件东西，贵得让你倒吸一口冷气——其他人也都一样。你不好大声地祝酒说，“为了摆脱谋杀嫌疑”，所以你只能说，“为了公平。”

“为了公平，”他们回应着，共同干杯。傲罗来了。傲罗走了。他们没有一个人被带走。哈利甚至没有去看过密室，而费尔奇正躺在里面腐烂着。他走进一个个隧道，钻进并不总是存在的房间，最后下了结论，没有尸体。他们把这个只当成是一个玩忽职守的案例，而辞职并不构成犯罪。

他拍了拍你的背，拥抱了赫敏，然后直直地看向德拉科，一边说着你听不懂的话。德拉科举起两个比成V字的手指，亲吻了一下，然后向哈利一挥。

世界并没什么改变。费尔奇死了，卡罗兄妹进了监狱，科尔班·亚克斯利出了一本书。公平。你希望事情公平。

一个好人会让事情公平，会让事情进行得正确，即使他在这个过程中变成了一个怪物。

你喝了一小口威士忌，把头靠在了西奥多·诺特的肩上。一个食死徒之子。他把手环住你的肩膀，仍然有些难以置信，仿佛你是他收到过的最完美的礼物。你的父母会喜欢他的，你想着。一个勇敢到背弃他的历史和他的学院的人。一个也许有朝一日会爱上你的人。他们会觉得他很好的。

* * *

德拉科把她推到墙上。那一定很疼，但她只是抓着他的头发，把他的嘴唇拉近贴住她的。“我甚至不喜欢你，”他说，但是这些话就像他假装不怕卡罗兄妹一样虚伪。反正她不会在乎，所以他的谎言也无关痛痒。她可能更喜欢这种憎恨的性。这样更安全。更简单。他不该有更期待。没有人会想喜欢德拉科·马尔福。他擅长做爱、口交、快速地处理魔药。他不是那种你会在乎的人。

她的手解开了他裤子上的纽扣，他埋在她的颈部呻吟出声。一道指甲刮到了他的皮肤，令他全然臣服。“你想要这个? ”她问着。

答案不言自明，他闭上了眼睛。“格兰杰，”，但她的手一动未动。他颤抖着抓住她的手，无声地折辱地向前挺了挺，恳求她做点什么， _什么都行_ ，只要别只是把手一动不动地环在他的勃起之上，只要别像她现在这样。

“告诉我你想要什么。”

“我想要你，”他声音沙哑。而又真诚。“我想要你，不论我可以怎样拥有你。清醒时的我就一直在渴望你。而我入睡时还是会想到你的嘴唇，还有，还有，还有… …”

但是她的手已经开始动了。然后她跪在了地上，用她的嘴。他不得不双手撑在墙上支撑自己，免得腿软滑到。没有办法再说话了。

* * *

你站在那儿，手搭在斯内普的牌子上。你恨他。他看起来就像个混蛋。彻头彻尾、永无止境的残忍。他很丑，又经常不洗头发，他能用简单一句精心设计的话就把人的灵魂切碎。

他从来没有打过学生。

也从不折磨。

如果你被叫到他的校长办公室，他就会想出一些只是看似不愉快的任务派给你，比如去禁林采集什么东西。 _当然了，即便是你，隆巴顿，也不可能把如此简单的任务搞砸_ ，有一次他一边递给你制作治疗药剂所需要的植物清单时一边对你这么说。生长在禁止任何人进入的森林中的植物。 _尽量别被那些蜘蛛杀了。那会牵扯很多麻烦的文书工作的。_

你恨他。

你想要恨他。

你为什么不能恨他？


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

_信件摘录_

_… …_ _马尔福。也许，不像你们其他人，他不喜欢看到所有事情都被掩盖起来，然后假装一切都还不错。怎么回事？你内心不这么觉得吗？他甚至魔杖都不能带在身上。你觉得他又能做什么？打你一拳？好吧，他对你做了一个粗鲁的手势。毕竟他不喜欢你，而且据我上次检查，这种感觉是相互的。就算，他在看一本关于格林德沃的书。但这不能说明他打算成为下一个黑魔王，哈利，天啊。也许他只是想多了解一点最近的历史，多了解些霍格沃茨的课程之外的内容。是我告诉他，如果我们什么都不做，就会有另一个伏地魔出现的。另一个格林德沃。你最好自己也翻开书看看，而不是… …_

* * *

“这里是怎么弄上去的？”德拉科问道。他的手搭在赫敏肩膀上，那儿有一道皱皱的丑陋疤痕。他认出了这是诅咒留下的痕迹，但他不知道伤疤地图背后的故事。这里有一个凸起。那里有一块凹陷。战争已经在她的皮肤上留下了痕迹，比他的要更微妙，但却同样真实，同样存在于当下。

“食死徒，”她短短地回答。她坐了起来，把手伸向她挂着她衣服的椅子，他皱起嘴唇。这个话题似乎是禁区，就像其他任何事情一样。她感觉如何？很好。课程进展怎么样？很好。德拉科不习惯与人交谈，而这个人不到十分钟前还用指甲在他背上划来划去，埋在他的肩膀上从喉咙里呻吟出他的名字，这令他尤为不习惯。

德拉科

德拉科

德拉科

不是马尔福。当他的老二在她身体里时，不是。当他用手指令她高潮的时候，不是。然而她现在又变得冷冰冰的，他只不过是她拿来玷污自己的一个村夫。

“好到可以上床，但还不够格交流？”他问她。

她的胳膊穿过肩带，正拿着胸衣准备穿上，闻言停了下来。“我不是那个意思，”她说。

他坐起身来，拿起那两块布料，把钩子滑回它的卡扣。对潘西他已经习惯了做这种事，不过对她，他突然觉得自己可以靠在她的身上，把脸贴在她的皮肤上，在重新面对这个世界之前的最后一刻，平静地呼吸。他想亲吻赫敏·格兰杰肩膀之间的那块凹陷，但如果她抽身离开，就会给他最深的刺痛。“我很确定，”他勾住了胸衣，没有冒险被她挣开，把挂钩搭在一起。别自作深情。“不用担心。”

“哈利说你在读关于格林德沃的书。”

德拉科站了起来，抓过他的裤子。所以，她和哈利·波特在谈论他。那可真是太棒了。“他有没有告诉你我对他竖中指了？”

“说了。”

爱告状的混蛋。“所以他打算把我送进阿兹卡班吗，就因为我没有像别人一样亲他洁白无瑕的屁股？”

“他没说这个。”

好极了。德拉科把他的裤子拉起来，先穿一条腿，然后是另一条。她在他身后发出簌簌声，他讨厌战争的遗留症，声音不用辨认就知道她正在穿衣服，然后站了起来。时刻保持警惕。永远知道谁正在你的身后。他一直在等待着，这样会让生活变得更容易，所以，当她把一只手放在他的肩膀上时，他至少已经做好了准备，没有退缩。

他转过身来看向她。上衣还没有系扣子。蕾丝胸衣托住她的乳房。紫色的伤疤露出来了。“是一个叫多洛霍夫的男人，”她说。这让他瑟缩了一下。当然，他知道他们所有人。甚至知道他们喝茶的口味。知道他们的餐桌礼仪。他们对麻瓜恨之入骨。多洛霍夫尤甚。

德拉科说: “我曾对他发过誓。”。“他和罗尔。”真是太可怕了。一切都很美好。当他拿出魔杖诅咒伏地魔的命令时，他简直想呕吐。诅咒的声音在他的舌头上甜甜的。这还是让他觉得自己很脏。他并不比他们好多少。没有更纯粹的。他只是没那么有才华。尽管如此，他们还是没能抓住波特，而且能把他们喜欢施加给他们的一点点痛苦转移回来也是一件好事。对于那些没能得到黑魔王奖赏的人来说，这也是一个教训。

“我给他施过一次钻心咒，”德拉科说。“他和罗尔。”恐怖至极。美好如斯。他拿着魔杖听从伏地魔的命令施咒时，简直恶心地想要呕吐。然而诅咒的单词在他的舌头上留下一丝甜蜜。这仍然让他觉得自己肮脏。他并不比他们两个好到哪里去。并没有更纯洁。他只是没那么天赋异禀。然而，他们还是没能抓住波特，而且能把他们喜欢施加的痛苦转移回到自身，也还不错。对于那些让黑魔王失望的人，这就是教训。

“他活该，”赫敏说，这话倒是真的。他活该，只怕还不够。可能即便德拉科直到现在仍然握着那根魔杖，仍向那个男人发射来自地狱的火焰，也不够平衡罪孽的天平。

他还是冒了险，伸出手指轻轻抚摸那道伤疤，而她并没有把他的手打到一旁。“他们说我能活下来是走运，”她说。“我只是不愿意去想这些事。只是这样而已。”

“我们都很幸运，”他说。尽管他不确定，他们算不算活了下来。

* * *

“一派胡言。”赫敏把科班·亚克斯利的书扔向西奥的脑袋，她给书施了魔法，书页抖动着旋转成一只天鹅，俯冲了过去。

你伸手去拿魔杖，已经有点瑟缩。天呃是鸟类王国里最漂亮的混蛋，而这只天鹅又诞生自赫敏的愤怒之力。对西奥来说这可不是什么好兆头，但他不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖把它驱走，让你有点惊讶。这是很棒的魔法，他的进展惊人。而他只是说了一句，“能别这样吗？”

“她说这很 _勇敢_ 。”赫敏显然没有意识到他在说什么 _别这样_ 。你不能责怪她。这太恶心人了。“她说这是一次勇敢的考验，考察好意是如何被… …哦，我根本不想说这完句话。我要被恶心病了。”

德拉科把杯子推向她那边。“可别，”他建议道，“那会浪费这杯好威士忌。”

她看他的眼神並不像你想象中的满是嫌恶。几乎可以说是带着爱意。所以。西奥是对的。这真的发生了，而他们似乎都不想承认。你也不能怪他们，你想着。学校里的流言蜚语总会喜欢缠上这种事。你都不确定他们两个谁会受到更坏的影响。要么是她会被叫做食死徒的婊子，要么他会被叫做泥巴种的奸夫。会有各称号，你想得到，而且绝大多数都很差劲。不过，他们在这里，享受着威士忌和黑暗和一扇不会随便让人进来的闷，却还要维持着疏远的假想，这让你有点点受伤。如果学校里有什么地方能让他们得到安全感，你觉得应该就是这儿。

当然，你和西奥并完全不是一对恋人。那是不一样的，你告诉自己。和德拉科，你前任，这种互相厌恶多年的人变成恋人简直不可能。尽管，你们并不会在公开场合在一起。你们不会牵手。你们不能在吃饭的时候坐在一起。霍格沃茨的流言蜚语并不知道你们是一对情侣，然而这很伤人。你向他身边挪了挪，靠得更近了点。你不想让他觉得你感到 _羞耻_ 。不会羞耻。不会 _躲避_ 。

“我讨厌这一切，”赫敏喃喃道。

“我不明白你在期待些什么。”西奥伸展着腿，拨了拨眼前的碎发。他从来不是什么整洁体面的那种贵族。他的衬衫下摆没扎好，头发也乱乱的。他的元音正是你奶奶希望你妻子所拥有的口音。然后他随手一挥抓起了酒杯，那是组成他的另一块拼图。一半王子，一半灾星。他永远不会是你家人想要的伴侣。

当然，还有腿间带棍的问题。

“我希望人们不要去接受… …那些… …曾经恐吓他们的人。”赫敏的声音在愤怒和厌恶里变得磕绊。充沛的情感让她的语言不那么精准，表达能力有所损伤。“我希望人们不会想看到这些……垃圾，出版。这，这是… …”

“这会赚钱，”西奥从她的愤怒里接过话来。“德拉科，是什么统治着世界来着？”

“纯洁总能征服一切，”德拉科冷冷道。“所以，我才是纯麦芽威士忌。”

“ _还有_ 什么能统治世界？”

德拉科叹了口气，但还是给出了答案。“钱。”

“没错。”西奥在沙发上翻了个身，蜡烛的光线映到他看向赫敏的脸庞。你永远不确定她说你见过的最帅的男人，还是他只是个普通丑陋的男人。“是钱，我亲爱的麻瓜姑娘，还有魔法。如果你有足够的钱，我们中的大多数人都愿意忽略卑微的魔法背景。”

“加隆能够把血统清洁一新，”德拉科表示赞同。

“你们两个都让人恶心。”

“没错，”西奥承认道。“但如果你想要统治世界，就必须要有追随者。支持者。而亚克斯利只是被关了……多久来着，二十年？”

“不是终生监禁？”那你被吓了一跳。现在你得去查一下。卡罗兄妹还活着呢，不是么？他们必须得在阿兹卡班度过余生。当然没有人应该让他们回到这个世界。

“他有一个很好的律师，”西奥说，“因为——”

“钱，”赫敏酸溜溜地接住。

“所以，当他出来的时候，在重要人物里他就是好好改造过的人，准备着再来试试。”

你受不了这个。不能再来一次。不能还有下一个黑魔王。不可以是 _亚克斯利_ ，二十年后从巫师的标准来说他还很年轻。西奥是对的。他会成为一个模范公民。他会写作，然后被释放去做巡回演讲。他会很励志的。啊，天啊。你都能想象他们把他带到这里，回到他在去年五月发布战争的学校，让他做一场关于误入歧途的影响，诸如此类。啊，他会把伏地魔挤下车。而他会站在那儿，某个讲台上，说啊说，说啊说，五年后，十年后——人们会听的。你简直无法想象这种事会发生，然而此时此刻的确 _就发生在你的身上_ 。

“不，”你说。

他们都看向了你。西奥满怀期待。德拉科有几分好奇。赫敏向前探了探身子，就像她不想漏掉你说的每一个字。那种感觉又回来了。成为领袖的感觉。你舔了舔嘴唇，想起了斯内普。为了确保光明一方的胜利，他做了些可怕的事情。你又想起格兰芬多之剑在你手中的触感。只有真正的格兰芬多才能使用它，他们不是都这么说的吗？格兰芬多是 _正义的_ 。而赫敏也在这里，认真听着你说话，就像她以前听哈利说话时那样。这是个好主意。好极了，就像你父母那样好。就像赫敏一直以来的那样好。

“你之前说过的，”你的眼睛锁住了赫敏。你正在感受这一切，思考与行为是两回事。即使是谈论，也并不等于实施，你必须夺取主动权。但你甚至不知道该怎么着手。“我们来接手。我没得确保亚克斯利得不到平台。我们得确保这一切不会再次发生。”

“该怎么做？”赫敏总是很实际。这很好，但这并没给你什么启示。

“你们是战争英雄，”德拉科说。“转换成权力又能有什么难的？”

“嗯……哈利还没做到这个呢，”你说。

赫敏咕哝了一声，听起来是“或者是罗恩”，但你决定不追究了。

“波特不喜欢引人注目，”德拉科说。“他想做普通人。”

好吧，这当然是真的。为什么出类拔萃的人从来都认识不到自己？

你有点惊讶地看了他一眼，他耸了耸肩。“巫师们喜欢婴儿，”他说。“你的奶奶喜欢婴儿。刊登你和格兰杰优雅地穿着白色礼服的报纸，销量会比我给赤身裸体的你来个口活卖得还多。”

“实际上，”赫敏说完陷入了沉默。西奥扬了扬眉，露出一丝真诚的微笑，你觉得你的皮肤都在发热。这不是你所期待的走向。

“我认识一个记者，”德拉科说。他的声音有点尴尬。“我敢打赌，如果我给她发个小道消息，说你们两个想做采访，她一定会在麦格来得及拒绝之前就溜进来了。”

赫敏举杯向你致意。“为胜利干杯，”她说。

* * *

_我 最亲爱的赫敏，_

_我 知道我们过去有些分歧，但是一只小鸟告诉我，说你和迷人的纳威·隆巴顿也许有兴趣从你们的角度讲述这个故事，讲讲在战争期间的霍格沃茨是怎么样的，或者讲讲像你一样出生在麻瓜家族的孩子历经逃亡的恐惧和重返霍格沃茨的勇气，还有被罗纳德甩掉的痛苦。哈利是个可爱，迷人的孩子，但他的故事现在有点过度曝光了。我非常希望能得到第一个关于你的独家报道。可能会有一本关于你的书的！_

_一旦确定就请给我发一只猫头鹰，我马上就会到！_

_丽塔！_

德拉科看了看信，然后交给了赫敏。“我以为是你甩了他，”他说。

“这就是你的重点？”赫敏问他。

她用一只脚推了推他，他笑着翻了个身，于是又伏到她身上，双手撑在床上，膝盖压住了她的腿。她没有真的生气。她的眼睛没有眯在一起。她的嘴角也没有往下压。他先吻了吻嘴角，然后吻了吻另一边。“那都是些她一贯的胡言乱语。我是个吸食灵魂的寄生虫。为了我自己的事业，我会把你的血榨干。我们是最好的朋友。”

这次轮到赫敏笑了。“我们要让她兜兜圈子，”她说，“我几乎都要为她感到难过了。”

德拉科不去想丽塔·斯基特的事，也不想想象赫敏站在纳威身边，向斯基特的脑残读者们暗示，他们代表战后光明灿烂的未来。他根本没法分心去思考，而躺在他身下的女人迫不及待地想和他再来一次，让他如愿在她的身体里迷失。

他顺从地吻了下去。


End file.
